Union
by subSora
Summary: un corazon dividido, una esperanza y ¿un romance?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa esta es la primera vez que escribo asi q xfavor sean piadosos =)

D gray-man no me pertenece es de Katsura Hoshino y si fuera mio el Allen x Lenalee seria una realidad y no tendría que estar dándome cabezadas contra la pared intentando adivinar la continuación

Prologo I

Lenalee POV

Caminaba a toda prisa por los oscuros pasillo de la nueva orden oscura, tenía un mal presentimiento siempre que nii-san no usaba ese tono de niño berrinchudo con ella era por algo serio y algo seria era sinónimo de malas noticias, ¿le abra pasado algo malo a uno de mis compañeros?, contabilice en mi mente kanda estaba meditando ya que lo vi mientras caminaba, Miranda estaba en el comedor con Lavi, Bookman, krory y Marie, lo sabía porque yo comía con ellos antes de que nii-san me llamara por lo que solo quedaba… Allen-kun, ¿le habría pasado algo malo? Hace 2 días salió para una misión sencilla en Venecia, creo que algo así como recoger algo se suponía que debía volver hoy al medio dia y para eso aun faltaban cuatro horas ¿y si se encontró con algún miembro de la familia Noé en el camino? La preocupación y la culpa me recorrieron de forma violenta causándome un escalofrió que me hizo apresurar el paso, sabía que debía acompañarlo, se lo dije a nii-san cuando le asignaba la misión la familia Noé parecía tener un interés especial en Allen-kun los gemelos Jasdebi parecían odiarlo por tener que pagar las deudas del general Croos, tiki parecía tenerle una sádica simpatía por no hablar de Road, el disgusto se reflejo en mi cara, no me gustaba ni un pelo que la mayor de los Noé se lanzara sobre Allen-kun para besarlo cada vez que se encontraran y Lavi no ayudaba mucho al bromear tranquilamente sobre ello. Si definitivamente Allen-kun no debió haber ido solo, prácticamente corría hacia el despacho de nii-san cuando abrí la puerta de forma algo brusca sobresaltando a ambos ocupantes aunque no me importo demasiado ya que uno era nii-san que me sonreía con tranquilidad desde su escritorio con su taza de café en la mano como siempre y el segundo individuo de la habitación me miraba con preocupación desde su posición lo que hacía resaltar aun mas la extraña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo parcialmente oculta por un su cabello blanco como la nieve. Suspire de alivio al ver a Allen-kun, alto y delgado con su cabello ligeramente revuelto totalmente sano a excepción quizás de el cansancio que reflejaba su cara.

Review? Todo comentario sirve


	2. 1 Corazon

Feliz año nuevo! Espero que tengan un gran 2011, como regalo especial les dejo dos capitulo

Como ya saben D gray-man no me pertenece es de Katsura Hoshino aunque me pertenecerá cuando domine el mundo muajajaja

Aun no tengo realmente claro el transcurso de la historia porque solo trabajo en ella después de la media noche cuando se me ocurre algo (gracias a eso se me cambio el horario de sueño T.T) aunque planeo hacerla relativamente corta e intentare publicar mínimo 4 capítulos x mes con distinta frecuencia porque no tengo conexión a internet en mi casa u.u

Advertencia: los echos están basados netamente en el anime asi que es probable que no coincidan con el manga

Gracias por leer y les agradecería cualquier sugerencia, critica, felicitación, saludo lo que sea ^^

Capítulo I corazón

Allen POV

Lenalee parecía bastante preocupada cuando casi tiro la puerta de la oficina al entrar, pero pareció calmarse un poco en cuanto nos vio a ambos, entro tranquilamente a la oficina para luego sonreír cálidamente

- okairinasai Allen-kun-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, solo me quede mirándola algunos segundos confundido por su cambio de ánimo tan repentino para luego recordar que debía responder

– ta-tadaima Lenalee-dije atropelladamente mientras la peli verde me analizaba de arriba abajo como si buscara algo, entonces comprendí el porqué de su actitud

-no te preocupes Lenalee, estoy bien, solo encontré unos cuantos akumas nivel 2 durante el viaje- le dije mientras ponía una mano detrás de mi cabeza

– ¿de verdad? Menos mal estaba segura de que te encontrarías con algún Noé en el camino-murmuro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piso, ella siempre se preocupaba demasiado cada vez que salía a una misión en solitario desde el incidente en el arca de Noé que ahora reposaba tranquilamente en un sótano de la orden.

-bueno bueno dejemos hasta aquí la conversación, no los cite a mi oficina para que charlaran-interrumpió el supervisor acomodando su gorra mientras le hacia una señal a Lenalee para que cerrara la puerta lo que la china cumplió de

inmediato, una vez que esta volvió a su posición anterior komui entrelazo sus manos frente a su rostro.

-primero que nada lo que quiero decirles es alto secreto, solo lo saben dos personas incluyéndome y si se los digo deben prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie, ni siquiera a los demás exorcista, todo esto es para evitar que la información llegue a la orden central ya que aun no sé cómo reaccionarían- comenzó mientras que Lenalee y yo asentimos con gesto tenso, ¿que era tan importante coma para que ni siquiera el equipo científico lo supiera?¿era peligroso para los exorcistas que la orden central lo supiera?¿porque nos lo decía a nosotros dos precisamente? El torbellino de preguntas invadió mi cabeza

-ayer a la media noche Allen-kun trajo consigo un cofre como se le fue ordenado, dentro habían unos pergaminos, probablemente escrito por algún ancestro del clan de los bookman, terminamos de descifrar su contenido hace una hora y decidimos que lo mejor es decirles ya que todo esto los afecta directamente-relato komui alternando su mirada de Lenalee a mí y viceversa, Lenalee se veía muy seria, con su cuerpo tenso como si esperara que de un momento a otro aparecería algún enemigo

-en los documentos se relata lo que ocurrió con la inocencia conocida como corazón, al parecer debido a una gran batalla el corazón fue dividido en dos partes-dijo el supervisor mientras la sorpresa aparecía en nuestros rostros

-¡¿eso quiere decir que fue destruido?¡¿Entonces como es que funcionan las demás inocencias?-interrumpí mientras me levantaba del sillón en el que me había sentado junto a Lenalee minutos atrás

-cálmate Allen-kun, lo que ocurre es que al parecer el corazón no se destruyo, solo se dividió en dos inocencias con características especiales-dijo el supervisor

-pero nii-san aun no entiendo como esto nos afecta a nosotros- dijo Lenalee, era cierto si eso paso hace miles de años esas inocencias solo aumentaban la dificultad de la busqueda ya que en vez de buscar una sola abría que buscar dos

- esto es lo bueno, resulta que ambas inocencias tenían características diferentes a las otras y esto las hace reconocibles - dijo el mayor de los Lee

-no querrás decir que nosotros…-comenzó a decir Lenalee con la sorpresa pintada en la cara

-si tengo suficientes pruebas para poder tener un noventa por ciento de seguridad que esa inocencias las tienes ustedes dos- sentencio finalmente komui con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras extendía ambos brazos como si nos diera la bienvenida

-¿q-que pruebas?- fue lo único que pude decir mientras sentía como la impresión me congelaba, siempre supe que mi inocencia era algo distinta, pero de ahí a decir que era la mitad del corazón era mucho, en cambio Lenalee parecía resignada, como si fuera algo esperado, era algo obvio ya que su inocencia siempre había estado bajo sospecha de ser el corazón.

-según lo que hemos traducido el corazón no puede ser aniquilado a menos de que se destruyan ambas partes al mismo tiempo, ni dejara morir a su portador mientras el otro portador viva, esto explica porque la inocencia salvo a Lenalee en su batalla contra el akuma de nivel tres y a Allen-kun cuando lo ataco el Noé del placer- dijo el chino volviéndose serio nuevamente -también está escrito que el corazón solo se sincronizara con ambas partes de la humanidad, presumimos que se refiere a que una mitad se sincronizara con un hombre y la otra mitad con una mujer, esto también se cumple- prosiguió komui mientras yo tragaba saliva

-eso quiere decir que el conde del milenio jamás podrá destruir el corazón a menos que nos mate a los dos al mismo tiempo- susurro Lenalee mientras me miraba preocupada

-si y por eso ustedes estarán más protegidos por tener el corazón y a la vez más expuestos por el hecho de tenerlo- dijo el pelinegro

-¿entonces lo mejor sería que nos mantuviéramos separados?-pregunte mientras intentaba esconder el pánico que me invadió de solo pensar en la idea, Lenalee era una muy importante para mí, no me parecía aceptable no poder volver salir juntos en una misión y al parecer a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea ya que se formo una rara expresión en su cara como si algo le doliera

-en realidad es todo lo contrario ya que hay una frase al final de los escritos que podría ser la clave para poder derrotar al conde del milenio "cuando ambas portadores del corazón se vuelvan uno en cuerpo y alma la inocencia brillara en los cielos borrando la noche amenazante"- termino de recitar el supervisor poéticamente mientras yo ponía cara de no entender nada al igual que Lenalee

-¿y eso que quiere decir nii-san?- pregunto la joven al mayor de los lee

-aun no tengo idea pero supongo que tiene algo que ver con la sincronización de la inocencia je je je- dijo el supervisor con voz de disculpa mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza, una pequeña gota resbalo por nuestras cabezas

-bueno de todas formas mientras averiguamos mas sobre ello quiero encargarles una misión, quiero que finjan entrenar juntos e intente pensar en algo para unir el corazón, no tendrán misiones si no es estrictamente necesario – dijo el supervisor en modo de despedida por lo que nosotros solo asentimos y nos levantamos del sillón dispuestos irnos

- Allen-kun, una última cosa - dijo komui con voz seria antes de que saliéramos – ¡mas te vale no hacerme nada a mi linda Lenalee! – continuo con voz de niño chiquito que nos hizo caer al piso

- ¡nii-san ya déjalo por favor!- suplico Lenalee mientras su hermano corría hacia ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, una gota resbaló por mi cabeza

- Lenalee yo me adelantare hacia el comedor – dije mientras me iba corriendo, no quería seguir esperando para probar la comida de Jerry aun cuando un futuro incierto estaba en el horizonte

Primer capítulo que emoción T-T espero que les guste no estoy muy segura de cómo quedo pero personalmente no me desagrada

Nuevamente comentarios por favor


	3. 2 Entrenamiento

Las formalidades de siempre D gray-man no me pertenece es de katsura hoshino y blablá

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo

Capítulo II entrenamiento

Lenalee camino fuera de la oficina de su hermano en dirección al comedor en busca de Allen Walker mientras intentaba procesar lo que había oído minutos antes del supervisor, aun se encontraba sorprendida por el giro que habían tomado las cosas, es verdad que desde hace un tiempo su inocencia había reaccionado de una forma sospechosa, pero de ahí enterarse que era casi seguro que poseía la mitad del corazón era harina de otro costal, además de que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con el peliblanco, el problema no era que le molestara, era que sentía como si le agradara más de lo conveniente, debía admitir que últimamente se sentía muy ligada al joven exorcista preocupándose por el mas que por sus otros compañeros, aun no acababa de comprender el porqué de esto causándole cierta incomodidad cada vez que Allen se encontraba cerca de ella, puede que pasar tiempo con el podría hacerle aclarar su duda pensó intentando animarse al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral del comedor localizando rápidamente a sus camaradas ya que estos destacaban gracias a la montaña de comida que seguramente pertenecía al exorcista más joven.

- ¡hey Lenalee! Mira quien está aquí – grita lavi mientras agita su mano en dirección a la montaña de comida para llamar mi atención

Allen-kun no les dijo que estuvimos en la oficina de nii-san para no levantar sospechas pensé mientras me acercaba hasta encontrarme frente a la mesa que ocupaba krory, Miranda, Marie, lavi, bookman, Allen y algo apartado kanda

- Que bueno que regresas Allen-kun – salude por segunda vez en esta mañana al peliblanco

-tadaigma ledalee – respondió apresurado mientras intentaba tragar la gran cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca cuando le salude, de alguna forma esto me hizo sonreír

- ¿Lenalee tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – Me pregunto Allen con la boca ya vacía, - si no estás ocupado podríamos entrenar juntos – completo este bajo la atenta mirada de lavi

- por supuesto Allen-kun – respondí mientras volvía a sonreír, quizás debería dejar de sonreír tanto pensé

- ¿acabas de llegar y vas a entrenar Allen? – Pregunto lavi al peliblanco con una sonrisa maliciosa – no sería mejor que le pidieras directamente una cita – sugirió el pelirrojo haciendo que Allen escupiera toda él te que acababa de llevarse a la boca mientras un color carmesí se expandía por su rostro y el mío

- d-de q-que hablas lavi para que yo haría eso – respondió apresurado Allen mientras movía sus manos

- no le presten atención, es un idiota- dijo calmadamente bookman que bebía un te

- ¡hey viejo panda! – se quejo lavi

Aun sentía mis mejillas hervir, mi corazón resonaba en mis oídos, me sentí casi como si me una niña pequeña descubierta en medio de una travesura cuando lavi pronuncio la palabra "cita", aun sabiendo que el entrenamiento solo era una fachada, sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos confusos

Ya por la tarde me dirigí hacia la sección de entrenamiento, mientras caminaba recordé que no teníamos idea de cómo unir el corazón, nii-san tampoco lo sabía, si es así ¿Cómo lo haríamos?, Mientras pensaba en ello entre a una habitación destinada al entrenamiento de los exorcistas, y en medio de esta se encontraba Allen-kun profundamente dormido, me acerque lentamente a él con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido hasta que sigilosamente me senté junto a el

- hola – susurre intentando no molestarlo, lentamente abrió sus ojos, no había notado la corta distancia que había entre nosotros hasta que pude analizar cada matiz de sus ojos, Allen tenía unos ojos grandes y de un precioso azul grisáceo tan profundos que me sentí atrapada por su mirada dejándome incapaz de moverme, el tampoco parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, como si estuviera observando algo interesante, como si mis ojos también lo hubiesen atrapado, aunque no duro mucho ya que una voz nos sobresalto a ambos

-¡lenaleeeeee!¡ Que estas haciéndole a mi Lenalee maldito pulpo!- chillo la conocida voz de mi hermano que se acercaba a nosotros corriendo mientras agitaba los brazos con obvias intenciones asesinas

- nii-san detente por favor – le roge mientras me interponía entre mi hermano y el exorcista que parecía aterrado al ver como el supervisor sacaba un enorme taladro desde quien sabe donde

- ¡pero Lenalee! ese pulpo estaba tratando de acosarte –dijo el chino en tono de niño pequeño

- deja de pensar cosas raras – le amenace comenzando a perder la paciencia –además que haces aquí se supone que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer- le recrimine mientras me cruzaba de brazos

- bueno es que se me ocurrió una idea de cómo podrían unir el corazón- nos dijo volviéndose serio

- ¡en serio!, eres genial komui-san – le felicito el peliblanco mientras se acercaba al comprobar que su integridad ya no corría peligro

- lo sé, pero no creas que te perdonare fácilmente pulpo – amenazo el mayor de los lee

- nii-saan – dije con cansancio

- a bueno lo que se me ocurrió es que intentaran sincronizarse entre sí – dijo komui mientras sonreía

- ¿como haremos eso? Nunca había escuchado de algo así – pregunto Allen

- es cierto jamás se ha hecho algo parecido ya que cada inocencia es compatible únicamente con su exorcista, así que técnicamente si lo intentan ambos se convertirían en caídos, pero según mi teoría si cada uno de ustedes posee una mitad del corazón significa que de alguna forma son compatibles con la otra mitad – explico el chino

- ya veo supongo que puede funcionar – dije casi en un susurro

- bueno aun así es una teoría, pero les traje información que les podría ser útil– comento mientras agitaba un sobre marrón con un conejo rosa estampado en su mano – les sugiero que empiecen intentando sentir la inocencia del otro – dijo mientras Allen tomaba el sobre de sus manos, en ese momento apareció la mitad del equipo científico que rápidamente tomaron a komui y comenzaron a arrastrarlo en dirección a la salida mientras este pataleaba intentando zafarse

- lo siento chicos pero el supervisor tiene mucho trabajo y lleva todo el día huyendo – nos dijo Johnny mientras abandonaban totalmente la estancia

- bueno supongo que será mejor que comencemos – dijo Allen mientras comenzaba a estirarse

- tienes razón – dije mientras me sentaba en el piso nuevamente

- ¿Que haces? – me pregunto el portador del crown clown

- sentir tu inocencia – respondí sin entender la razón de la pregunta

- ¿y para que te sientas? – siguió cuestionando el peliblanco

- meditar es la mejor forma de sentir la inocencia y para eso es necesario sentarse – le explique mientras él seguía con cara interrogativa

-¿nunca has meditado? – le pregunte con voz calmada a lo que asintió de inmediato

- bueno lo primero es sentarse –le comente mientras señalaba el lugar frente a mi mientras el rápidamente tomaba asiento en el lugar indicado

- ahora despeja tu mente, deja de lado todo lo demás y concéntrate únicamente en sentir la inocencia - continúe indicándole mientras este cerraba sus ojos, le imite luego de algunos segundos

Podía sentir mi inocencia, era como una pequeña luz en la oscuridad cálida y brillante aunque todo esto no era nuevo para mí, solía meditar desde pequeña cada vez que ese hombre venia al cuartel, pero nunca había intentado sentir otra inocencia

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, intentando percibir la inocencia del otro sin ningún resultado, abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con un Allen mas dormido que concentrado frente a mí, mire hacia el reloj de pared que había al final de la estancia, la una de la madrugada

-Allen-kun – le llame mientras le sacudía el hombro

- he ¿que ocurre? – cuestiono luego de abrir los ojos con violencia

- nada solo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy – le dije mientras sonreía

- he ¿Por qué? Aun no estoy cansado – se quejo

- lo sé pero si seguimos nii-san vendrá pronto a matarte – le señale con un poco de culpabilidad mientras dirigía la mirada al reloj – además te caes de sueño – reí

- pero aun así solo pude sentir mi propia inocencia – susurro cabizbajo

- yo tampoco pude sentir nada mas, quizás no es el método indicado, mañana probaremos algo diferente – intente animarle mientras me ponía de pie y le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, la tomo de inmediato y una vez de pie ambos nos dirigimos a la salida

- buenas noches, Lenalee ¿nos vemos mañana temprano para desayunar? – se despidió cuando nuestros caminos se separaban

- claro, buenas noches Allen-kun – respondí mientras volvía a sonreír

Este es el capitulo dos espero que les haya gustado, fue bastante difícil escribirlo porque no tenía para nada pensado como iba a ser el entrenamiento y creo que se vería extraño si no lo ponía.

Acepto sugerencia (estoy escasa de ideas), comentarios, criticas, amenazas lo que sea

Muchas gracias por leer


	4. 3 perdido y enfadada

He me aquí devuelta para presentarles el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic sobre mi ultima obsesión D gray-man el cual para mi pesar no me pertenece ya que es de nada más ni nada menos que Katsura Hoshino

Capítulo III perdido y enfadada

Era la una de la madrugada en el nuevo cuartel general de la orden oscura y por sus pasillos se podía ver un joven peliblanco que caminaba algo adormilado en busca de su habitación

- timcampy, ¿seguro que es por aquí? – pregunto el chico mientras miraba hacia arriba en donde volaba un pequeño golem dorado que parecía tan perdido como él, el exorcista soltó un suspiro, debió haberle preguntado a Lenalee como llegar a su habitación, aunque claro no lo hizo porque era vergonzoso el hecho de que aun después de cuatro semanas viviendo ahí se perdiera la mitad de las veces, volvió a suspirar mientras miraba alrededor,¡¿ porque demonios todas las puertas eran iguales?, solo le quedaba caminar hasta encontrar algún lugar que le fuera conocido y desde ahí corregir su rumbo ya que a esas horas nadie se encontraba despierto, quizás algún miembro del equipo científico pero para llegar allí tenía que ubicarse, deambulo sin rumbo quien sabe cuánto tiempo mientras balanceaba distraídamente el sobre que komui le había entregado a él y Lenalee hace horas atrás hasta que de improviso vio una habitación que podría jurar que era la suya, como lo supo, por presentimiento y además porque el antes de salir había dejado la luz encendida y desde esta habitación se podía apreciar la luz del interior, feliz de haber llegado Allen abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se congelo rápidamente tras descubrir que por millonésima vez se había equivocado de habitación

- minutos antes-

Lou Fa no podía ser más feliz, por asares del destino se le había encomendado observar por dos semanas a los brillantes científicos del cuartel general con el propósito de profundizar en sus estudios; mejor que eso, estaría dos semanas en el mismo lugar que el exorcista foco de su completa adoración, Allen Walker, no podía esperar para encontrarse con él, seguramente seguía tan atractivo y simpático como siempre, era una lástima que no hubiese podido buscarle durante la tarde, pero debía acomodar sus cosas, para su alivio solo faltaba acomodar unos libro y terminaría mientras hacía esto imaginaba su maravillosa vida amorosa en el cuartel general aunque sus pensamientos fueron cortados de cuajo cuando de improviso atravesó sin tocar la puerta de su nueva habitación nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Allen Walker que se quedo congelado al verla con unos libros en las manos completamente sonrojada

- w-Walker-san – susurro en estado de shock mientras agradecía interiormente a kami-sama por haberle hecho aparecer en su habitación

- ¿Lou Fa-san?, ¡lo siento mucho! me equivoque de habitación – dijo el exorcista mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa

- no-no te preocupes Walker-san, me alegra haberte visto tan pronto – respondía esta aun sonrojada

-a mí también me alegra verte, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí – dijo el peliblanco mientras sonreía y depositaba sin darse cuenta el sobre que traía consigo encima de un escrito junto a el

- vine aquí para aprender un poco de los científicos del cuartel general – le informo la castaña mientras lo miraba embelesada

- eh… por cierto, ¿sabes dónde queda la sección tres?, creo que me perdí y no puedo volver a mi habitación – pregunto el exorcista avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- ¿eso no queda cerca del comedor?, debes ir recto por el pasillo de la izquierda y llegaras – le indico la chica mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla recordando el mapa que le había entregado horas antes

- ¡de verdad!, gracias Lou Fa-san me has salvado – le agradeció el peliblanco mientras le tomaba una mano emocionado a lo que la chica enrojeció mas

- bueno entonces me voy necesito dormir un poco – dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación dejando a una Lou Fa completamente enajenada

10 minutos después

Lenalee salía cansadamente del comedor, luego de llevar algo de café al equipo científico por fin se dirigía a su habitación a descansar un poco para mañana seguir entrenado con Allen, un poco más animada ante el pensamiento siguió caminando hasta que una voz la llamo

- Lenalee-san – grito corriendo hacia ella una chica con anteojos

-¿Lou Fa-san? Eres la chica de la rama asiática no – reconoció Lenalee a la chica

- si soy yo, eto disculpe que te moleste pero me podría decir dónde está la habitación de Walker-san – pidió en cuanto llego frente a la china

- ¿de Allen-kun? – pregunto sorprendida la exorcista

- si es que olvido esto en mi habitación y quería devolvérselo – dijo la castaña mientras le mostraba un sobre que Lenalee reconoció enseguida por el conejo que tenia estampado, era el sobre con información que su hermano le había dado a ella y Allen hace horas, aunque el hecho de que Lou Fa tuviera información ultra secreta en sus manos no le preocupo en lo mas mínimo en comparación a la súbita ira que sintió al enterarse que Allen había estado a esas horas en la habitación de una chica que no era ella

- no te preocupes yo se lo entregare – dijo la china intentando que su tono no fuera tan frio al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano tomar el sobre, no le fue posible alcanzarlo ya que la joven de gafas retrocedió unos pasos

- no es necesario que te molestes Lenalee-san yo misma puedo llevarlo – dijo Lou Fa un poco preocupada al ver la expresión irritada de Lenalee

- no es ninguna molestia déjame llevarlos – insistió Lenalee visiblemente enfadada

- es que quisiera entregarlos yo misma, estos documentos pueden ser importantes para Walker-san – se explico la castaña mientras los abrazaba contra su pecho tiernamente haciendo enfadar mas a Lenalee

- esos documentos tienen información sobre una misión que debemos realizar Allen-kun y yo- dijo Lenalee comenzando a alzar la voz sin poder contenerse

- pe-pero aun así quiero saber donde se encuentra la habitación de Walker-san – se rindió la aprendiza de científico mientras le entregaba el sobre a Lenalee con expresión de derrota

-¿para qué quieres saber dónde está la habitación de Allen-kun? – pregunto sin poder contener mas su hostilidad

- ah eh bu-bueno pa-para esto…- titubeo Lou Fa sonrojándose sin responder algo coherente

Lenalee creyó que podría destrozar la pared a patadas, esa chica tenia escrito en la cara con letras mayúsculas que le gustaba Allen y la enfadaba más el saber que no tenía porque enojarse, pero era inevitable, Lenalee haciendo el último acopio de amabilidad se dio media vuelta

- sígueme – ordeno Lenalee intentando sonar amable aunque solo logrando un tono inexpresivo mientras comenzaba a avanzar por los pasillo de la orden seguida de una Lou Fa que mantenía una distancia prudente de ella ya que Lenalee irradiaba un aura oscura, tras dar vuelta en un pasillo la exorcista se paro frente a una habitación y toco la puerta de forma casi agresiva sin importarle la hora y el hecho de que lo más probable fuera que el propietario estuviera dormido

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a su propietario en pantalones largos y el torso descubierto mientras se frotaba un ojo con cansancio.

Al verlo amabas chicas contuvieron el aliento, pero Lenalee rápidamente le tendió el sobre con violencia para luego darse vuelta e irse apresuradamente hasta una puerta contigua y dar un portazo bastante ruidoso, mientras el peliblanco aun adormilado solo cogió el sobre y la vio desaparecer tras la puerta preguntándose qué le ocurría ya que Lenalee rara vez se enfadaba y el jamás la había visto tan furiosa, luego de algunos segundos de silencio Allen despego la vista de la puerta para observar el sobre y darse cuenta de que era el sobre que komui les había dado a él y Lenalee, ¿Dónde demonios lo había dejado abandonado?, se suponía que contenía información para su misión ultra secreta, aunque la respuesta fue obvia luego de ver a Lou Fa frente a el

Mientras tanto la chica de lentes tenia la mente dividida en dos cosas: la primera, no recodaba que Lenalee fuera tan agresiva, la última vez que la había visto parecía una persona muy dulce, procuraría mantenerse a una distancia prudente de ella y la segunda era que no había nada más hermoso que Allen en pijama, con ambos pensamientos en la mente se quedo parada a mitad del pasillo mientras miraba al exorcista que contemplaba sorprendido la puerta que debía ser la habitación de Lenalee

- ¿Lou Fa-san que le ocurrió a Lenalee? – pregunto algo preocupado Allen desviado la vista nuevamente a la puerta de Lenalee

- n-no lo sé solo le pedí que me dijera dónde estaba tu habitación para entregarte ese sobre que dejaste en mi cuarto – respondió esta con la mirada baja incapaz de mirarlo

- ah muchas gracias, estos documentos son muy importantes – respondió Allen apenas viéndola

- con su permiso, me voy - dijo Lou Fa nerviosamente mientras volvía a su habitación

Y que les pareció? Siempre quise ver a Lenalee con un ataque de celos ya que ella puede llegar a ser un poco violenta en ocasiones así que no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad

Gracias sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda

**-Dreyganku-**** : **muchas gracias fuiste mi primer comentario eso se aprecia ^^

**Gotik-Neko-Chan.13****: **tu comentario me animo mucho! Creo que hasta me emocione T.T, con respecto a los de las letras faltantes lo siento, lo que ocurrió es que al subir ambos capítulos tenia un problema con la compatibilidad del formato y al estar apurada lo puse en block de notas y se comio todas las letras con tilde pero ya lo solucione (creo….:S)

**Kurogane-taichou****: **gracias por la critica creo que me ayudara a pulir algunos detalles, lo de las letras lo explique antes vuelvo a pedir disculpas por eso, sobre los cambios de puntos de vista me parece mas interesante si no pongo cada cambio aunque puedo arreglarlo si les parece incomodo y con respecto a los narradores es algo que me pasa sin darme cuenta intentare definirme xD


	5. 4 mal entendido

Presentándose capitulo cuatro, como siempre debo revelarles una triste verdad (llora en silencio un momento) D gray- man no me pertenece le pertenece a katsura hoshino, pero al menos este fic si…creo...:S como sea aquí está el capitulo

Capítulo IV Mal entendidos

Era una fría mañana de otoño en la orden oscura y cierto peliblanco hacia su pedido de comida mientras buscaba con la mirada a una persona en particular, aunque su búsqueda fue facilitada por krory quien levanto su mano desde su posición para llamar su atención y junto a él se encontraba el blanco de su búsqueda, Lenalee que conversaba animadamente con Miranda

El joven se acerco rápidamente hacia ello para sentarse junto a Lavi que comía tranquilamente, en cuanto tomo asiento busco la mirada de Lenalee pero extrañamente esta no lo miro en ningún momento, decidió no darle importancia y comenzó a comer mientras vigilaba atentamente a Lenalee

- y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo el "entrenamiento"? – pregunto Lavi mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra entrenamiento

- bien, creo que volveremos a entrenar hoy ¿no es así Lenalee? – respondió el peliblanco esperando a que la portadora de las dark boots dijera algo

- si – respondió Lenalee con su sonrisa de siempre pero algo forzada

- ne ne Allen ¿no notas algo extraño en Lenalee hoy? – pregunto el pelirrojo entre susurros a su compañero más joven

- un poco – respondió el chico de la cicatriz en el ojo igualmente en susurros

En ese preciso momento Lou Fa camina por el comedor con una bandeja en la mano buscando a alguien con la mirada, en cuanto Allen la vio levanto su mano

- ¡hey Lou Fa-san! Por aquí – llamo el exorcista de cabello blanco a lo que la castaña asintió y se acerco a la mesa sonriendo, aunque nada mas llego frente a la mesa Lenalee se levanto murmurando algo sobre llevar café a su hermano abandonando la mesa a paso rápido

krory y Miranda le vieron con curiosidad mientras abandonaba el comedor sin mirar atrás y Allen sintió como si estuviera en un deja vu, la única vez que Lenalee había actuado así fue después de que Road había peleado con ellos, en ese momento había hecho que un akuma se autodestruyera, Allen había corrido para destruirlo lo que le hubiese dado una muerte segura, sin embargo, la peli verde lo había detenido y el, dolorido como estaba le había gritado; luego de eso Lenalee lo había ignorado olímpicamente, pero no era el caso en este momento ya que el peliblanco no recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarla, quizás debería hablar con ella pensó, aunque rápidamente despejo su mente en cuanto Lou fa tomo asiento junto a el

- chicos para los que no lo sepan ella es Lou Fa-san del la rama asiática – le presento en peliblanco con gesto informal a lo los demás respondieron con saludos amistosos hacia la castaña

En otro lugar de la orden

Lenalee quería darse cabezadas contra la pared, sabía que no debía comportarse así, que Allen tuviera una novia no era nada extraño, después de todo era completamente normal que un chico de dieciséis años, alto y guapo estuviera saliendo con alguien, además a ella no tenia porque enfadarle el hecho de que la tuviera, es mas debería sentirse feliz por su amigo, entonces ¿que era esa opresión en su pecho que le hacía querer romper a llorar en cualquier momento y esa ira espantosa que la hacía desear ver a Lou Fa cayendo desde la torre más alta de la orden?, quizás era porque Allen no le hubiese contado, ella se consideraba su amiga y aun así el no había tenido la confianza como para decirle que tenía una novia, pero aun así eso no era suficiente como para justificar la ira tremenda que la invadió cuando él la llamo, era como si ella no considerara a Lou fa con la autorización de ser tratada con la amabilidad de Allen, como si su amabilidad solo estuviera reservada para una sola chica, solo para e… ¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando Lenalee? Se grito interiormente, soltó una risita nerviosa mientras caminaba con una bandeja de cafés en la mano, era casi como si ella estuviera celosa, era absurdo porque ella no estaba enamorada de Allen ni nada por el estilo…. ¿o sí?, Con la duda mortificándola por dentro llego hasta la oficina de su hermano y rápidamente comenzó a repartir el café completamente ajena de su entorno, komui quien siempre estaba pendiente de su amada hermana se dio cuenta de ello y percatándose de que la situación parecía seria se acerco hasta ella y le puso una mano en su hombro

- Lenalee, ¿ocurre algo malo? – cuestiono el pelinegro mientras su hermana se sobresaltaba al tiempo que se sonrojaba profundamente, vacilando entre comentarle algo a su hermano o guardarlo en silencio, quería pedirle un consejo a su hermano ya que era la persona en quien más confiaba, pero temía que si le contaba podría tener un berrinche de hermano mayor o peor aun ir directamente a degollar vivo a Allen, aunque luego de algunos minutos en que solo miro a su hermano sonrojándose cada vez mas tomo una decisión

-ni-nii-san…. eto…t-tu… q-que pensarías si a-a mi – comenzó mortificada sin poder mirar al chino a la cara

- ¿si a ti que Lenalee?, vamos dilo no te preocupes sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – le animo el mayor mientras la tomaba de los hombros

- s-si a mi q-quizás solo quizás m-me g-gustara u-un chico – termino la frase mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos esperando la respuesta del mayor; komui sintió como si un balde de agua fría se derramara sobre él y lo último que vio fue el rostro de su hermana aun sonrojada con una visible preocupación antes de caer desmayado

Lo que me faltaba pensó Lenalee ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de preguntarle eso a su hermano?, esperaba que con un poco de suerte este no recordara nada al despertar

- ¡supervisor! – grito Johnny y Reever junto con otros miembros del equipo científico al ver al chino completamente inconsciente en el suelo

- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – pregunto Reever alarmado mientras lo recostaban en el sillón

-a-ah bueno supongo que está cansado – mintió la peli verde mientras sonreía intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-a bueno dejémosle dormir un rato, solo espero que no esté fingiendo otra vez – se resigno el líder de escuadrón mientras todos volvían a su lugar de trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado

- ¿que le ocurre a komui-san? – pregunto una voz detrás de Lenalee

- solo se desmayo, nada grave – respondió Lenalee aun con la vista fija en su hermano

- Allen ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Reever haciendo que Lenalee si volteara rápidamente para encontrarse con que detrás de ella se encontraba Allen y junto a él Lou Fa

- encantada de conocerlo, mi nombre es Lou Fa, me enviaron de la rama asiática para aprender de ustedes – se presento la chica con trenzas mientras hacia una reverencia

- o así que tu eres Lou Fa-chan, ven por aquí te estábamos esperando – dijo el rubio llevándola hacia otro lugar

- ¡w-Walker-san!, nos vemos luego – se despidió la aprendiza antes de desaparecer junto a Reever

- ¡claro! – respondió Allen con una sonrisa para luego voltearse a mirar a Lenalee que lo contemplaba con una ira homicida, su sonrisa fue reemplaza con una expresión de terror

- le-Lenalee, ¿o-ocurre algo malo? – pregunto el peliblanco aterrado por la expresión de la exorcista

- no realmente – respondió la china mientras desviaba la mirada incapaz de seguir mirando al ingles

Allen analizo la situación, Lenalee solo parecía enojada cuando Lou Fa estaba frente a ella, quizás había pasado algo entre las dos, pero no alcanzaba imaginarse el motivo por el que ambas se podrían llevar mal, además solo Lenalee parecía enojada, lo más probable es que la peli verde tuviera alguna mala idea de la aprendiz dedujo el alvino sintiéndose como un verdadero detective, animado por esto puso en marcha un plan para limpiar la imagen de Lou Fa ante Lenalee

- ne, Lenalee, sabes Lou Fa-san es muy buena persona – comenzó el peliblanco

- que bueno – le corto inmediata la china mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para no romper a llorar ni golpearlo, que eran las dos cosas que más quería hacer en ese momento

- ¿que tal si vamos a entrenar? – pregunto Allen sintiendo como si su estrategia no estuviera funcionando, es mas Lenalee parecía más furiosa

- aja –fue lo único que Lenalee pudo decir antes de levantarse sin mirarlo en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento

El peliblanco creyó que podría cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo de tan denso que estaba y la situación no mejoro en cuanto llegaron a la habitación ya que Lenalee se sentó y cerró los ojos con visibles intenciones de ignorarlo toda la tarde

- eto, Lenalee, estuve pensado que quizás sería más fácil sentir la inocencia del otro si estaba activada – sugirió Allen intentando nuevamente mejorar el ambiente aunque la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la chica fue la aparición de las dark boots sin que ella siquiera levantara un parpados

el peliblanco suspiro mientras se sentaba frente a ella, realmente parecía enfadada, aun con los ojos cerrados mantenía el entrecejos fruncido, sigue viéndose linda así, pensó para su propia sorpresa el peliblanco, el no solía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, eran propios de lavi, pero Lenalee con frecuencia le traía extraños pensamientos; Allen la analizo con la mirada mientras activaba su propia inocencia, Lenalee poseía unas piernas largas y torneadas que seguramente eran la envidia de muchas chicas, un cuerpo delgado y muy bien formado que podría hacer babear a cualquier chico, un cuello largo y con piel sedosa, su rostro delgado y del color de la porcelana con unas mejillas ruborizadas, unos ojos….. ¡Que lo miraban abiertos con incredulidad!

Fin del capitulo!

Decidí cortarlo ahí para dejar algo de suspenso que les pareció?

Criticas, amenazas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, cobros, saludos, cualquier cosa es bien recibida

Nos estamos leyendo bye bye~


	6. 5 presencia

D gray-man no me pertenece ya que carezco de la suficiente imaginación como para crear un argumento así y de la habilidad como para dibujar un manga, en cambio le pertenece a katsura hoshino quien si posee estas cualidades

Ko-ni-chi-wa! Como ya saben originalmente esto era parte del cap anterior pero para darle algo de suspenso (fue mejor recibido de lo que esperaba^^) fue separado en dos

Capítulo V presencia

Lenalee Lee se dejo caer en el frio suelo de la sala de entrenamiento con toda la intención de despejar su mente por completo y concentrarse en la importante tarea que se le había encomendado intentando olvidar los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, aunque no con mucho éxito, escucho como el ingles se sentaba frente a ella y activaba su inocencia

La chica abrió levemente un ojo para comprobar que su compañero mantenía una expresión de absoluta concentración acentuada por la activación de su inocencia que le daba un halo casi celestial

Los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras la menor de los Lee se concentraba en el ejercicio, no se distinguía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido cuando la joven exorcista comenzó a sentir una incomodidad característica de cuando se está siendo observado, abrió los ojos con la intención de identificar al causante de su malestar, aunque lo que vio no era lo que esperaba

Allen, su hasta ahora inocente amigo la estaba observando, recorría con la mirada la piel cremosa de sus piernas generosamente expuestas gracias a la falda que se levantaba por su posición. Los grises ojos del ingles subieron lenta… muy lentamente, por sus muslos, recorriendo sus caderas con una intensidad casi abrumadora para seguir ascendido tomando su tiempo para delinear su cintura hasta llegar al perfil de su pecho. La exorcista noto como la temperatura comenzó a subir unos cuantos grados mientras su corazón martilleaba fuertemente contra su pecho ante la inquietante sensación de que podía sentir algo sobre la piel en donde esa mirada se posaba aun a través del uniforme, cuando las blancas pestañas ascendieron hasta tomar nota de su cuello y rostro la mirada de ambos se encontraron haciendo que rápidamente la calidez casi depredara de los ojos del chico fuera rápidamente reemplazada por la más absoluta de las incredulidades

El chico no sabía qué hacer, ¿pedir disculpas?, realmente no había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?, solo la estaba mirando, aunque debía reconocer que esa no era una manera educada de mirar a una señorita y mucho menos a una amiga, no podía hacerse el idiota y fingir que nada había pasado, abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la cerro al no proferir ningún sonido

- No deberías hacer eso – murmuro Lenalee antes de levantarse con claras intenciones de irse, pero el peliblanco fue más rápido y logro coger su muñeca desde el suelo antes de que comenzara a alejarse

-¡l-lo siento, realmente lo siento, de todo corazón lo siento! – se disculpo el alvino mientras hacia una serie de profundas reverencias aun sin soltar la mano de la china

- es a Lou Fa-san a quien deberías pedirle las disculpas – dijo la exorcista con tono neutro mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del chico

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido a su amiga mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza ya que esta intentaba huir

- ¡eso es lo que más me molesta!, ¿Por qué no me dices que sales con Lou Fa? ¿No somos amigos? – estallo al fin la peli verde mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

- no estoy saliendo con nadie – respondió de inmediato el peliblanco sintiendo como el forcejeo de la china disminuía

- no mientas, si no están saliendo que hacías en su habitación hoy en la madrugada – le recrimino la peli verde mientras intentaba contener en vano algunas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

- a eso, bueno es que me perdí… de nuevo, y entre a su habitación creyendo que era la mía – se explico el exorcista avergonzado por su falta de orientación mientras se incorporaba para quedar a la misma altura que su interlocutora

En ese momento Lenalee se sintió tan estúpida que se podría haber metido bajo tierra por algunos días antes de atreverse a salir, no dudaba de Allen, ella misma había estado presente en los variados intentos del peliblanco de regresar a su habitación sin extraviarse, incluso varias veces Allen había confundido su habitación con la propia

- ¿estabas enojada porque creías que no confiaba en ti? – pregunto el peliblanco luego de incorporarse mientras la miraba con ojos cálidos y amables olvidando por el momento el incidente anterior

Lenalee mantuvo sus ojos ocultos tras el flequillo, _"¿que puedo decir?, saque conclusiones demasiado rápido_" , había actuado precípitemente, indecisa en que decir lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir sabiendo que no estaba siendo completamente sincera, pero era mejor eso a decir exactamente lo que sentía

- eres mi amiga – dijo Allen con un sabor amargo en la boca, como si no fuera correcto decir eso; estaba indeciso entre acercarse a la china o no, después de todo hace pocos momentos le estaba mirando con unos ojos no muy fraternales, aunque ella se le adelanto al abrazarlo incapaz de seguir bajo su Miranda al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas en su hombro

- lo siento…. y te perdono – murmuro la peli verde cerca del oído del exorcista mientras este tenso, por fin se decidía a rodearla tímidamente con los brazos esperando la mas mínima señal de incomodidad de la chica para soltarla, aunque está lejos de molestarle el contacto le pareció tranquilizante

- no hay problema – respondió el peliblanco al tiempo que la rodeaba con un poco mas de seguridad al verla relajarse aun mas

Permanecieron así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Lenalee en tanto se sentía inmensamente feliz, sentía como si todo estuviera en su lugar nuevamente

Allen en cambio se sentía embriagado por la cercanía de la chica, aun cuando pasaran la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos no solían estar tan cerca, aunque no le molestaba ya que su angelical personalidad que derretían el corazón de cualquiera era más de lo que podía pedir

- ¡Allen-kun no te muevas! – exclamo sorprendida Lenalee

- ¿q-que ocurre? – pregunto Allen paralizando cualquier musculo, intentando recordaba si había hecho algo inadecuado

- ¡siento tu inocencia! – dijo Lenalee sorprendida, efectivamente aquella luz ajena a la suya no podía ser otra más que la inocencia de Allen que lo rodeaba completamente al tenerla activada, no podía sentirla tan bien como la suya pero ahí estaba

- ¡¿en serio? Déjame intentarlo a mi – dijo emocionado Allen mientras la apretaba mas contra su pecho por la emoción, tras concentrarse algunos segundos sintió la tenue luz que irradiaba Lenalee

- ¡es verdad! – celebro emocionado mientras se separa algunos centímetros de la china para poder mirarla a los ojos, sin querer apoyando su frente en la de ella mientras ambos sonreían, se escucho un carraspeo desde la puerta que les hizo sobresaltarse aunque no se separaron

- se nota que la pasan bien entrenando – dijo Lavi que sonreía maliciosamente franqueado por un tranquilo bookman, ambos exorcista se separaron enseguida visiblemente sonrojados intentando explicarse

- n-no es lo que tú piensas y-yo solo sujete a Lenalee porque había perdido el equilibrio ¿no es así Lenalee? – invento rápidamente el peliblanco mientras miraba desesperadamente a Lenalee

- e-es cierto – aprobó Lenalee, mientras se reía nerviosamente

-¿Qué clase de excusa idiota es esa? ¿Cómo es posible que Lenalee perdiera el equilibrio con las dark boots activadas? – puntualizo el del parche para su deleite

- ahh b-bueno… - comenzó Allen sin saber que decir

- olvídense de eso, ¿lograron algo con respecto al corazón? – interrumpió bookman

- ¿cómo lo sabe? – pregunto la china sorprendida

- yo fui el que tradujo los documentos con la información – informo tranquilamente el hombre con la sombra en los ojos

- pudimos sentir la inocencia del otro, aunque solo cuando… - comenzó Allen mientras volvía a sonrojarse levemente

- posiblemente el contacto físico sea necesario – corto bookman tranquilamente – es factible que si armonizaran sus emociones con las de su compañero puedan lograr algo – finalizo mientras juntaba sus manos

- ¡ven! ahí tienen una excusa decente para andar pegados – se burlo nuevamente bookman Jr. A lo que los exorcistas solo desviaron la mirada incómodos

- en todo caso komui-san me envió para que les ayudara con el entrenamiento, dice que practiquen la lucha en equipo – dijo el del parche volviéndose serio

- ¿lucha en equipo? – murmuro el peliblanco

- si pelean en equipo sería posible aumentar la sincronización de la inocencia, o al menos esas son mis teorías – se explico el mayor con serenidad

El silencio reino en la habitación, los más jóvenes asimilaban lo escuchado, mientras bookman Jr. veía entretenido la situación, el sabía que Lenalee se interesaba más de lo usual en el peliblanco, era algo obvio para la mayoría de los miembros de la orden aunque Allen había demostrado ser un completo despistado en este asunto para desencanto de los enterados, o quizás no y sabia ocultarlo muy bien, exceptuando que inconscientemente se había convertido en el salvador personal de la china, esta será una oportunidad de oro para resolver la situación pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladeada

- de todas formas el entrenamiento de combate tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima semana, solo veníamos a despedirnos – informo Lavi, mientras ambos bookman se disponían a partir

- ¿tienen alguna misión? – pregunto Lenalee aliviada de cambiar el tema

- sí, es bastante simple pero durara alrededor de una semana, tendrán hasta entonces para conocerse en "profundidad" – rio el chico del parche con perversión a lo que Allen solo le miro interrogante sin comprender que era tan gracioso, Lenalee en cambio se llevo la mano al rostro avergonzada

Otro capítulo completo, intenté imaginar cómo sería el comportamiento de Lavi en una situación así y el que puse me pareció el más acertado, siempre y cuando no le guste Lenalee (siempre he tenido la duda)

**SakuSakuKyomi**** :** gracias por el comentario es algo que me anima a seguir

**EfectoEspejo**: me alegra que te gustara intentare poner los pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva de ahora en adelante aunque no creo que pueda poner OCC ya a idea es que no se me alargue la historia porque pronto se acabaran mis vacaciones y compaginar las clases con el fic no se si es algo que resulte, definitivamente leeré tu fic cuando lo publiques

**feratomico****: **qué bueno que mi suspenso surtió efecto espero que te gustara el capitulo gracias por comentar

**Kurogane-taichou****: **no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que me dijeras que mejore espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas

**Lonely Athena****: **jaja creo que es la primera vez que me amenazan con amenazarme aunque creo que eso ya es amenazarme xD

**KuuroooUUsaagii****: **tu cometario fue muy energico xD me alegra que te gustara tanto y ten por seguro que realizare tu petición, no tengo planeado abandonarlos pero van a tener que ser algo pacientes con lo de las actualizaciones, gracias por tu comentario de verdad^^

**And3s****: **que bueno que te gusto intentare actualizar con mas frecuencia

Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen mi pequeño y humilde fan fic

Los comentarios siempre se agradecen


	7. 6 compenetracion

D- gray man no me pertenece y si así fuera estaría dibujando esto en un lindo manga :D

Holaaaa, lamento el retraso este capítulo es sin duda el que más me ha costado escribir ha sido una completa quebradura de cabeza escribirlo y creo que incluso pensé en dejarlo pero no fui capaz de abandonar el fic con tanto apoyo así que este capítulo es fruto de sus comentarios

Capítulo VI compenetración

- ¿Donde vamos a entrenar hoy? – pregunto el peliblanco rompiendo el silencio de la marcha que se había instaurado hace algunos minutos

- mmm… cualquier lugar está bien, no necesitamos mucho espacio – argumento la peli verde con tranquilidad

- ¿entonces no te importa entrenar en mi habitación?, bakanda se la pasa en la sala de entrenamiento meditando y puede sospechar que pasa algo raro, solo será por hoy, mañana kanda se ira de misión así que no habrá problema – dijo el británico recordando la incomodidad del último día encontrándose junto al japonés mientras intentaba concentrarse

- ¡ah! P-por supuesto – contesto la china mientras sonreía nerviosa intentando despejar su mente de todo pensamiento poco profesional relacionado con el futuro entrenamiento mientras cruzaba el umbral de la cafetería

-hey Lenalee – susurro el alvino mientras miraba a su alrededor

- desde hace días que todos nos miran extraño, ¿será que descubrieron lo del corazón? – pregunto el alvino mientras miraba hacia los alrededores en donde efectivamente se veía a los buscadores y científicos cuchichear en pequeños grupos mientras les dirigían miradas mal disimuladas

-mmm... no lo creo – murmuro la china para luego coger una bandeja de la pila frente a ella y dirigirse hacia el mostrador para pedir su desayuno "_si Allen-kun necesita que alguien le digan lo que todos asumen, esa no voy a ser yo" _pensó la china mientras recordaba la extraña rutina que habían asumido hace casi una semana prácticamente sin acordarlo, ella al despertar cada mañana golpeaba la puerta del alvino para ir juntos a repartir el café al laboratorio científico, iban a desayunar, meditaban hasta que el estomago de Allen pedía una nueva visita al comedor y continuaban meditando comúnmente hasta que Komui fuera según él a "revisar el avance" que era la señal para Allen de huir antes de que el supervisor estallara en un ataque de "complejo de hermana" que podía derivar en peligro para su integridad "_supongo que es inevitable que piensen mal si pasamos tanto tiempo juntos sin razón aparente" _medito la peli verde con un pesado suspiro

Hola chicos – saludo un alegre Jerry cuando se pararon frente al mostrador para pedir su comida

- buenos días – respondieron ambos para luego hacer sus pedidos que minutos más tarde se encontraban listos

- ¿están en una cita? Es bueno que el amor florezca, eso es precisamente lo que le falta a este lugar – comento jubiloso el cocinero mientras ponía el ultimo plato sobre el mostrador

- d-de que hablas Jerry-san no es nado de eso – respondió apresuradamente el alvino mientras negaba con sus manos

- ¡es verdad!, te lo dijimos ayer ¿no? – apoyo la peli verde

- ¿de verdad? Es una lástima, se ven muy bien juntos – comento al tiempo que ambos exorcistas se retiraban hacia una mesa cercana cargando sus respectivos desayunos fingiendo no escucharlo

- ¡Lenalee! Olvidas tú té – le llamo el hombre de las gafas a la china quien regreso para buscarlo

- no te preocupes Lenalee está a punto de caer, esfuérzate – le animo el hombre entre susurros mientras levantaba el pulgar

- ¡Jerry-san! – le reprocho la chica mientras huía rápidamente a reunirse con Allen quien miraba extrañado alrededor

- ¿ninguno de los exorcistas han vuelto aun? – pregunto el alvino mientras continuaba buscando

- nii-san dijo que había mucho trabajo, así que probablemente no vuelvan en unos cuantos días mas – comentó la peli verde que bebía un sorbo de té, el peliblanco se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a degustar un pavo asado completo

- ¿Allen-kun estás seguro de que comer tanto no daña tu salud? – pregunto curiosa la peli verde mientras contemplaba el abundante desayuno

- por supuesto que no – negó alegremente mientras se llevaba un gran trozo de carne a la boca - además la comida de Jerry-san es delicio…. – agrego deteniéndose en seco cuando al levantar un plato de pollo frito vio un llamativo diseño en su querido atole de arroz que lo dejo con expresión que a juicio de Lenalee era entre tensa y avergonzada, la china curiosa se inclino hacia adelante para poder observar el recipiente

El exorcista levanto la mirada del llamativo diseño de dos corazones entrelazados cada uno con una A y una L respectivamente, su compañera se mantenía petrificada con la vista fija en el arroz

- jeje creo que Jerry-san se equivoco de plato – se excuso el exorcista mientras se levantaba precipitadamente en dirección a la cocina con intenciones indefinidas, Lenalee que se encontraba de espaldas a la cocina solo pudo escuchar un portazo y unos gritos ahogados junto con el sonido de la vajilla romperse, suspirando pesadamente la china continuo su desayuno

- media hora después –

Lenalee analizaba con interés la austera habitación desde el marco de la puerta completamente clavada al piso estudiando las paredes grisáceas de un color que recordaban a los días nublados, el mobiliario consistía en un cama de plaza y media con una pequeña mesita de noche sobre la cual reposaba una lámpara, junto a esta había un escritorio con una silla que contenía algunos papeles y portarretratos

- adelante – indico algo nervioso el chico mientras extendía el brazo junto a la puerta frente a la joven lee esperando a que ella se adentrara en la estancia para cerrar la puerta con ambos exorcistas en el interior

La china se sintió mil veces más consciente de cada sensación luego de haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse mientras su traidora conciencia no dejaba de susurrarle que era la primera vez que entraba en el cuarto del alvino, intentando despejar su mente dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba junto a al armario aunque para su pesar el paisaje que ofrecía no era demasiado llamativo debido a la fina llovizna propia de la época que anunciaba el inicio de invierno

- entonces, ¿comenzamos? – cuestiono Walker hacia la chica que le daba la espalda en ese momento mientras se sentaba sobre la mullida cama, la exorcista al verlo asintió suavemente mientras se dirigía junto a él para sentarse apoyando su espalda contra la del chico, esta posición había sido sugerida amablemente por el portador del crown clown para desencanto y alegría de su compañera, desencanto porque tendría que ser una embustera si decía que prefería darle la espalda a abrazarlo y alegría ya que si tuviera que abrazarlo se sentiría como si abusara del exorcista con su traviesa mente

Ajeno por completo a las cavilaciones de su acompañante Allen reprimió un escalofrió el cálido contacto del cuerpo de su compañera y en cambio soltó un profundo suspiro. Manteniendo la posición comenzó el ejercicio al cual estaba cada vez más acostumbrado y que cada vez requería menos esfuerzo permitiéndole poder pensar en otras cosas mientras que sentía la inocencia vecina como la suya propia. El tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos mostraba señales de percibirlo," _la concentración y la calma son lo más importante_" recito en su cabeza el alvino recordando las palabras de su compañera, ese entrenamiento era fundamental para definir el resultado de la guerra, podría ser la mejor oportunidad para acabar de una vez por todas al conde del milenio, de ponerle un fin a las incesantes muertes "_es por eso que no puedo permitirme distracciones" _continuo el peliblanco regañándose mentalmente, todo para que el mundo tuviera un futuro seguro, una esperanza de paz, un futuro junto a sus compañeros, sus amigos, los que ahora eran su familia, todo para decir _estoy en casa_. Las reflexiones de Walker fueron cortadas de cuajo cuando la chica junto a él dio un respingo que fue acompañado de una suave brisa, el alvino se volteo de inmediato

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lenalee? – pregunto preocupado el ingles

-no lo sé….. De repente las darks boots se activaron sin ninguna razón – explico extrañada la joven mientras señalaba con la mirada sus piernas en donde se encontraban las dark boots, ambas con pequeñas alas en los tobillos que aleteaban frenéticas generando una suave brisa

- no será….- murmuro para sí mismo el alvino – Lenalee, quédate quieta un momento – pidió el alvino mientras se medio incorporaba para quedar arrodillado de cara a la exorcista, tomo aire y deposito ambas manos en los hombros de la china

- ¿hmm… Allen-kun? – cuestiono algo nerviosa la china sin comprender el comportamiento del exorcista, iba añadir algo mas pero se detuvo al comprobar que la brisa aumentaban y su inocencia comenzaba a brillar profusamente

- ¡esto es...! – exclamo sorprendida mientras comprendía el suceso

- así parece – respondió simplemente el alvino mientras sonreía como solo él sabe hacerlo – vamos, debemos informar a komui-san –dijo el chico luego de bajar de la cama mientras le tendía la mano

La mayor acepto en silencio el ofrecimiento para luego caminar tras el alvino. junto con desactivar la inocencia al salir la peli verde hecho un vistazo por la ventana, las nubes tenían una tonalidad anaranjada, señal de que había pasado más tiempo del que debería en la habitación, "_solo espero que nii-san no se haya dado cuenta" _

Ambos iban prácticamente corriendo hacia la división científica cuando al doblar en una esquina se encontraron cara a cara con el supervisor quien conversaba animadamente con el rubio jefe de la rama asiática seguidos de cerca por el fiel wong y una mas rezagada Lou fa quien puso una cara de sorpresa al verlos

El supervisor al posar la vista en su hermana menor corrió histérico hacia los exorcistas olvidando por completo a su hasta ese momento interlocutor

- Lenalee! Mi dulce ángel ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando! Lenaleee – lloriqueo chillonamente el supervisor para vergüenza de su hermana quien se dejo abrazar por el mayor

- no te preocupes komui-san…. – intervino el alvino, entonces Lenalee percibió lo que diría a continuación, su cara cambio al horror absoluto "¡_espera no lo digas!" _quiso gritarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde para el chico que a criterio de la peli verde no tenia instinto de supervivencia_ -…_ estábamos en… - la china contuvo el aliento - …mi habitación – finalizo el alvino, le siguió un silencio, de esos incómodos en donde te das cuenta que dijiste algo fuera de lugar, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió la menor de los lee. Se escuchó como algo caía al piso seguido de otro esta vez más pesado

Sucedió en cosa de segundos, el hombre de la gorra completamente estático reacciono abalanzándose con intenciones claramente asesinas siendo contenido por su hermana que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón e impedir que se acercara al peliblanco

El exorcista retrocedió unos pasos asustado por el repentino ataque que vociferaba en su contra tratando de pasar por encima de su hermana para poder alcanzar cualquier centímetro de su humanidad para despedazarlo ahí mismo

-¡WALKER!¡DESGRACIADO!¡ESTAS INTENTANDO ENGATUSAR A MI PEQUEÑA E INGENUA LENALE!¡INTENTAS APROVECHARTE DE LA SITUACION BASTARDO ASALTACUNAS!¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESO! –vociferaba mientras continuaba forcejeando con fuego en los ojos

Mientras tanto wong sujetaba a un inconsciente bak cuya alma escapaba por su boca mientras balbuceaba incoherencias sobre Lenalee , junto a él en el piso se encontraban las libretas que hasta hace poco cargaba Lou fa quien en ese momento mantenía la boca completamente abierta en completo shock mientras observaba la escena

El supervisor luego de ver el inminente fallo de su intento de homicidio decidió retroceder unos cuantos pasos para alivio de su hermana que se lo permitió aliviada, aunque arrepintiéndose al instante al ver como su hermano sacaba un enorme control remoto procediendo a teclear rápidamente algunos botones, al instante se escucharon unos temblores

- ¡adelante komurin IX, elimina a ese pulpo! – grito el mayor de los lee mientras señalaba a un paralizado Allen que veía con horror como un enorme robot saltaba sobre él con un taladro giratorio por brazo por delante

-¡Gouka kaijin Hi Ban! – se escucho mientras una enorme de serpiente de fuego atrapaba a komurin IX en pleno vuelo para convertirlo en un montón de chatarra inservible que quedo regada por todo el pasillo

- ¡ valla Allen fuiste más rápido de lo que esperaba, ¿o quizás Lenalee es demasiado ansiosa y decidió tomar la iniciativa?- se burlo un recién aparecido Lavi que balanceaba su martillo despreocupadamente acercándose a los presentes seguido por detrás por su maestro

- 20 minutos después en el despacho del supervisor-

-… y eso es lo que paso, solo entrenábamos en mi habitación para no levantar sospechas – relato el peliblanco con las manos frente a su cara para reafirmar su honestidad luego de relatar lo ocurrido incluido el último descubrimiento hace menos de una hora en su habitación con la pequeña excepción de no revelar la verdadera naturaleza de su entrenamiento al estar presente los miembros de la rama asiática ya que el supervisor de esta se negó rotundamente a irse sin una explicación luego de recuperarse sorprendentemente rápido de su anterior colapso

- pero, pero, lenaleeee yo estoy seguro de que ese pulpo intenta hacerte algo raro ¡es un pervertido asaltacunas!, incluso en los reportes de las misiones dice que se propaso con la Noé con pinta de niña, no puedo dejar a la pequeña y linda Lenalee con un monstruo como ese – lloriqueo el supervisor de rodillas frente a su hermana mientras tironeaba infantilmente la chaqueta de esta con cada palabra

- ¡nii-saan! – bufo con cansancio y enojo la menor mientras sentía la mirada de todos los presentes puesta en ellos dos – soy un año mayor que Allen-kun, ¡ya tengo 17! Puedo cuidarme sola, además si leíste bien los reportes veras que es Road quien acosa a Allen-kun – termino de explicar cansada para luego llevarse la mano a la frente como si tuviera dolor de cabeza, el supervisor aun inconforme decidió cambiar de argumento

- es que….. Lenalee, tu hermano tuvo un horrible sueño en que decías que te gustaba un chico – a Lenalee la asaltaron con horror las escenas que creyó olvidadas por parte de su hermano. Comenzó a sudar frio – y el cruel destino te fuerza a trabajar junto al pulpo – gimoteo mientras ríos de lagrimas corrían por su cara – pero ¿a ti no te gusta ningún estúpido chico verdad?, ¿tu solo quieres a tu hermano, cierto? – pregunto lastimoso

- v-vamos nii-san, solo fue un sueño, no pienses tonterías, si quieres te traeré un café y veras como te sientes mejor – respondió nerviosa la peli verde mientras palmeaba comprensivamente el hombro del mayor

- ¡yeiiiiii, el café de Lenalee, su glorioso café – celebro olvidando por completo cualquier rastro de pena provocando una gran gota en la cabeza a cada uno de los presentes

_-"¡un momento! Ella no negó en ningún momento que le gustaba alguien… más bien evadió la pregunta" – _pensó aceleradamente el alvino abriendo los ojos con sorpresa desplazando su mirada de la peli verde hacia el chico del parche que parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que el al mirarlo con complicidad ampliado aun mas su sonrisa

- es verdad komui no tienes de que preocuparte con respecto a Allen, bueno Lenalee es otra historia estoy seguro que es una asalta cunas completamente cualifi…. – el pelirrojo no pudo terminar su broma ya que Allen había tenido la amabilidad hacerle dar un pequeño paseo

Es todo por esta vez… hmm salió más largo de lo que esperaba pero en fin he cortado y pegado tantas partes a este capítulo que creo que escribí la mitad del fic intentando hacer este capítulo, como siempre gracias por leer y muchas más gracias por comentar

Necesito hacerles una pequeña encuesta para escribir el próximo capito

¿Qué tan… explicita les gustaría que fuera la relación entre Allen y Lenalee? Aun no estoy segura de que tanto debería escribir y quisiera que ustedes me dijeran sus preferencias


	8. 7 ¿tuyo o mio?

bien esto lo iba a subir hace dias pero por razones que desconosca la #/(&%$# pagina no me dejo colgar el capitulo hasta ahora

Hiii! Heme aquí presentando el sexto capítulo de mi pequeño fanfic que ha tenido mejor recepción de la que esperaba, este capítulo lo escribo con mucha pena por el reciente terremoto que afecto nuestra querida nación de Japón

Capítulo VI ¿tuyo o mío?

_-"__….. Yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlas, pero sabía que solo dos palabras significaban mucho y no todos la dicen 'Te Amo__"__' __– _termino de leer Lenalee con una sensación de satisfacción, miro el reloj junto a una pequeña lámpara mientras dejaba el libro vecino a estos, 2:30 de la mañana, "_se me hizo un poco tarde, aunque valió la pena, esa novela era muy agradable_" pensó con cansancio mientras se hundía mas entre sus mantas con cansancio, estaba a punto de apagar la luz cuando escucho uno rápido llamado a su puerta

-"_quien será a estas horas" – _gruño internamente la peli verde mientras salía de la comodidad de su cama para tomar la perilla de la puerta, aunque no se esperaba para nada al curioso visitante tras la puerta y así lo demostró su expresión cuyos ojos se dilataron al ver para en el umbral de la puerta a un Allen vestido con un pijama informal que consistía en una camiseta y unos pantalones largo ambos en distintos tonos de gris

- hola, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto el alvino sonriendo de medio lado

- eh? C-claro pasa – se hizo a un lado torpemente la peli verde observando extrañada al recién llegado, mientras este pasaba tranquilamente para sentarse con total aplomo sobre la cama que la chica ocupaba hace unos momentos apoyando la espalda en la pared. Luego de acomodarse el peliblanco le dirigió la mirada a la china petrificada luego de cerrar la puerta y en cuanto se aseguro de haber capturado su atención palmeo varias veces el espacio junto a él pidiéndole que se uniera sin palabras

Lenalee comenzando a dudar de la identidad del chico, se acerco cautelosamente hasta situarse frente a la cama – Allen-kun... – comenzó indecisa de que debería decir

- ¿Que ocurre? Lena – pregunto el alvino poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra ensanchando su sonrisa al comprobar cómo la china se sonrojaba después de escuchar el calificativo

- ¿q-que haces aquí? – cuestiono aun sonrojada la exorcista mientras se removía incomoda en su posición tratando de no apartar la mirada del peliblanco que la observaba con intensidad abrumadora

- ¿quieres que me valla?, yo solo vine porque me sentía solo… pero si te incomodo puedo irme – se explico el ingles sin bajar ni un ápice la intensidad de sus ojos pero convirtiéndose en la viva imagen de la desolación que derritió cualquier posible resistencia de Lenalee

- no está bien, solo me sorprendiste un poco – aseguro la peli verde mientras aceptaba la anterior petición para sentarse junto al ingles apoyado también su espalda en la fría pared dejando un pequeño espacio entre los dos de tal forma que sus hombros no se tocasen

En cuanto la chica estuvo cómoda el alvino que no había apartado la mirada de ella ni por un segundo acorto la distancia entre ellos moviéndose hacia la chica, esta avergonzada y abrumada por la acción solo atino a mantener su mirada fija en sus manos

- tenía otra razón para venir – inicio el peliblanco esperando a que la china levantara la mirada para medio incorporarse y aprisionar a la china aun sentada contra la pared poniendo sus piernas y brazos a cada lado de la exorcista

- la verdad es que te extrañaba – dijo con deleite mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hacia el de una sorprendida Lenalee que se había vuelto incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, aunque viéndolo acercarse hizo acopio de toda su racionalidad

-¿q-que estás haciendo? – mascullo débilmente intentado en vano alejarse del chico que estaba a escasos centímetros

- ¿que parece que hago? – pregunto juguetón Walker deteniéndose cuando sus labios se encontraban a un centímetro de distancia

- n-no deberías…. Hacerlo – susurro la peli verde cada vez mas abrumado por el olor del alvino sintiendo escalofríos al percibir como sus alientos se mezclaban al mantener sus labios entreabiertos

- ¿por qué no? ¿No quieres que lo haga? – dijo el alvino igualmente entre susurros de forma provocativa dejando que sus labios se rozaran tan suavemente como el aleteo de una mariposa para alejarlos nuevamente tentando a la azorada exorcista que solo pudo farfullar unas cuantas cosas inteligibles para comenzar a cerrar los ojos en señal de derrota

El alvino aun con ánimos de jugar nuevamente rozo sus labios para alejarse nuevamente – hace… mucho… tiempo… que… quería…. Hacer…. esto – susurro el alvino marcada cada palabra con un nuevo roce que era más intenso que el anterior aunque sin llegar a besarla realmente mientras la jovencita no dejaba de temblar con cada palabra y rose recibido borrando cualquier rastro de raciocinio dejando solo una cosa en su mente: quería besarlo, de inmediato

Allen sonrió con complacencia al notar como su pequeño plan tenia éxito, la china inmóvil hasta hace unos segundos ahora lo atraía hacia si con ambas manos sujetándole la nuca con fuerza, sin ganas de hacerle esperar cedió a su petición

Apenas había entrelazado sus manos en la nuca de su amigo este sello el tan esperado beso, primero con movimientos exploratorios, luego más intensos obligándolos a ambos a caer hacia la cama en busca de apoyo para el mar de sensaciones, el rítmico e intenso contacto les robaba el aire obligando al peliblanco a separarse por un latido de corazón para comenzar a realizar una serie de besos cortos que a diferencia de la serie anterior estos eran profundos mordiendo ligeramente el labio de Lenalee con cada uno de ello, las manos del ingles inquietas comenzaba a buscan piel que tocar y cuando Lenalee sentía la mano del alvino se aventurarse bajo su pijama tuvo la extraña sensación de ingravidez

¡BOOM! (Nótese que es sonido de algo al caer, si alguien sabe la manera correcta de escribirlo por favor avíseme)

Lenalee desorientada sintió de repente el frio suelo contra su rostro "¿_donde estoy?" _se pregunto desorientada por el repentino cambio de escena, "_hace uno momento estaba besando a Allen-kun y ahora…." _Razono consternada mientras reconocía el suelo de su propia habitación, entonces la verdad la arrollo con violencia, había estado soñando, soñando que Allen la besaba, había sido tan real, casi podía sentir el tacto de los labios del alvino, su respiración, su olor, sacudió la cabeza, ella aun respiraba agitada, fue entonces cuando la verdad la golpeo y acompañada de una intensa vergüenza _"¡¿Qué CLASE DE SUEÑO FUE ESE?" _se regaño con un sonrojo fulminante en la cara, _"ese sueño… era.. era de ESOS sueños" _se grito internamente a si misma espantada mientras intentaba calmar su respiración aun agitada como si la escena de hace unos momentos hubiese sido real, tenia calor, mucho calor, intento incorporarse solo para comprobar que temblaba levemente, aunque aun así se sentó deprisa en la cama mientras intentaba calmarse, "_solo respira Lenalee, 1…..…. 2… 3…... ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Allen-kun mañana_?" sus intentos de tranquilidad fueron derribados por esta simple pregunta, se sentía mal por Allen "_prácticamente abuse de él en mi mente" _se acuso a si misma mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza consternada. Así paso el tiempo, con una Lenalee acongojada hasta que decidió olvidar el asunto para poder dormir, aunque una vez que se encontraba bajo las mantas se sintió incapaz de poder cerrar los ojos sin recordar el vivido sueño que había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente

- 8:30 am-

La fría mañana se hace presente en el exterior en donde una fina llovizna decoraba los alrededores de la orden oscura, en esta misma ajenos al clima del exterior se puede observar a dos cansados exorcista que marchan con paso casi de ultratumba en dirección hacia la división científica, ambos cargan consigo grandes bandejas cargadas con humeantes tazas de lo que parece ser café, aunque estos parecen necesitarlos más que sus destinatarios, la chica camina con la mirada dirigida hacia el piso, parecía haber dormido muy poco al igual que el chico a su lado quien fijaba su mirada hacia delante, además de cansado parecía nervioso ya que movía una ceja de forma extraña, ambos parecían incapaces de mirarse entre sí por lo que cuando entraron al laboratorio rápidamente se separaron por caminos distintos

- buenos días – saludo Allen con una sonrisa cortes que a la china le pareció falsa, sin embargo todos respondieron animados al comprobar que se trataba de los dos exorcistas que solían llevarles café a diario

- ¿alguien quiere café? – pregunto Lenalee con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque la pregunta era más bien retorica ya que ambos comenzaron con la repartición nada más entrar

- hey Allen – saludo un animado Lavi quien se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana – te ves terrible, ¿pasaste una mala noche? – comento el pelirrojo mientras recibía a manos de este una taza

- sí, la verdad es que tuve un extraño sueño y después no pude volver a dormirme – respondió desanimado el chico maldito mientras agachaba la cabeza

- ¿sueño extraño? ¿Qué clase de sueño? – pregunto interesado bookman Jr. Analizándolo con más detenimiento

- ahhh…. Bueno… n-no es nada tan importante…. debí haber comido mucha azúcar antes de dormir – se excuso el alvino negando con ambas manos mientras Lavi notaba su creciente nerviosismo

- no te pregunte porque tuviste el sueño, sino como era el sueño – dijo el chico del parche mientras se cruzaba de brazos en posición autoritaria luego de dejar la taza con sus iniciales sobre un escritorio cercano –así que, habla – ordeno con voz aterradora y semblante serio poco común en el

- p-pero... es que... estoo... no es tan simple… - se explico el exorcista al o que Lavi respondió una mirada aun mas autoritaria que lo derroto

- está bien, pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie y cuando digo a nadie me refiero a nadie – comenzó el alvino con un pequeño sonrojo a lo que el pelirrojo asintió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa amplia que era más común en el

- yo está en una habitación… no sé donde era pero estoy seguro de haberla visto antes aquí en la orden, entonces cuando iba a dormir yo tocaba la puerta…. – relato inseguro el cansado exorcista a quien mientras relataba se le hacía más notorio su desvelo

- ¿tu tocaste la puerta? – interrumpió extrañado el chico del martillo

- sí, es como si fuera otra persona dentro del sueño – aclaro el peliblanco

- ¿Y luego qué? – presiono el nuevamente el pelirrojo

- b-bueno "yo" entro y entonces… m-me siento en la cama en donde estaba acostado y… me invito a sentarme junto a mí y…. entonces m-me... – continuo relatando con dificultad el alvino aumentando su sonrojo con cada palabra

- ¿te qué? – insistió nuevamente Lavi

-m-me b-beso – concluyo el alvino en un susurro

- ¿are? Parece un sueño bastante narcisista – comento con burla el chico – además no crees que es extraño que un chico bese a otro, no sabía que tenias esos gustos Allen – acoto jocoso bookman Jr.

- ¡yo no soy de esos! Además era como si fuera una chica, o por lo menos eso parecía – insistió el alvino irritado y confundido por la causa de su desvelo

- HEY Allen, podrías darme algo de café, me quedare dormido si sigo así - pidió rever con unas ojeras que se veían incluso peor que las de los exorcistas que repartían el brebaje, el alvino cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa cortes se acerco a él para continuar con el reparto luego de darle al pelirrojo una mirada de advertencia, el mensaje era claro "si le cuentas a alguien no volverás a hacer nunca más un registro" parecía escrito en sus pupilas

El joven bookman en cuanto Allen se volteo puso una mano en su barbilla pensativo mientras buscaba con la mirada a una de las pocas mujeres en la orden, Lenalee lucía un rostro tan cansado como el alvino, asique debió haber pasado tan mala noche como el "podría ser..." pensó para sí mientras recordaba la conversación de el día anterior con komui lego de lograr que los miembros de la rama asiática abandonaran la habitación

FLASH BACK

- Ya veo… - murmuro pensativo komui luego de escuchar los progresos del entrenamiento – Allen, ¿estas seguro de lo que pensabas en ese momento?- cuestiono con semblante serio al alvino

-estoy seguro creo que pensaba algo como "quiero terminar la guerra para volver a casa y decir estoy de vuelta" – hizo memoria el alvino con un dedo en el rostro pensativo – ¿pero eso que significa? – pregunto el chico sin entender

- es el trato que hice con mi inocencia – responde de inmediato la china mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado que contagia a todos los presentes

- Allen, ¿tu llegaste a un trato cuando tu inocencia adquirió su verdadera forma? – pregunto dudoso el supervisor mientras ambos bookman son consientes de que están registrando un importante momento

- sí, la derecha para los humanos y la izquierda para los akumas – contesto de inmediato el ingles mientras miraba por un instante sus manos. Tanto el supervisor como los bookman parecían necesitar una explicación más profunda aunque este no la dio ya que al observar a la peli verde pudo ver que comprendía perfectamente, ambos bookman sintieron la empatía que parecía expeler de ambos exorcistas, más que empatía parecía casi telepatía como si hablaran solo con la mirada

Luego de que la reunión terminara acordando enfocarse en el nuevo descubrimiento y combinarlo con un entrenamiento de pelea en equipo los exorcistas se fueron de la oficina de komui, Allen junto con Lenalee se dirigieron hacia el comedor a petición del alvino, en tanto ambos bookman se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca

- Lavi, asegúrate de vigilarlos bien, probablemente sus conciencias están comenzando a unirse, es imperativo registrar minuciosamente estos acontecimiento – susurro el hombre sin nombre con ambas manos juntas mientras caminaba

- ¿Qué quieres decir viejo panda?, jamás oí que se unieran las conciencias – exclamo exaltado el aprendiz

- es algo que sospechaba desde el principio, probablemente es el inicio de la unión del corazón, son solo suposiciones ya que no hay registro alguno de un fenómeno como este así que no sé hasta qué punto se generara una unión pero hay una gran posibilidad que comiencen a compartir pensamientos y emociones – declaro el anciano

- ¿no deberíamos haberle dicho esto a komui?, podría ser peligroso para Allen y Lenalee – pregunto inquisitivo el chico del parche intuyendo la respuesta

- es mejor que no lo sepa, podría ser una molestia si se entera de que su hermana se tiene que unir al destructor del tiempo y lo que pase será por voluntad de ellos así que es mejor mantenerse al margen – respondió completamente serio mientras Lavi sonreía divertido mientras imaginaba el posible ataque de complejo de hermana que sufriría el supervisor si conociera este dato, "definitivamente es mejor para Allen mantener esta información en secreto por el momento"

FIN FLASH BACK

"¿_puede que estén comenzando a unirse sus conciencias?" _se pregunto así mismo intrigado el pelirrojo mientras observaba como Lenalee entregaba una taza a su hermano mientras este se abalanzaba sobre ella en un abrazo de oso, "_bueno solo hay una forma de averiguarlo_" se encogió de hombros internamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa esperando unos minutos

- ¡hey Lenalee! – llamo el joven bookman luego de que la china se pueda liberar del agarre de su hermano, la joven confiada se dirigió hacia el de inmediato al parecer aliviada de poner distancia entre su hermano y ella

- ¿Qué ocurre Lavi? – pregunto con su habitual jovialidad eclipsada por su cansancio

- me preguntaba qué clase de sueño debiste tener para verte tan cansada – inicio jocoso el mayor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa al notar como la china se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada

- no he tenido ningún sueño extraño – murmuro con súbito interés en una pila de documentos cercanos

- mmm… sabes el viejo panda cree que tu y Allen pueden compartir sueños – continuo Lavi buscando más pistas a base de sus reacciones

- ¿de verdad? – fue lo único que se ocurrió decir a la portadora de las dark boots controlando cualquiera expresión que la pudiera delatarla conocedora de las habilidades de su interlocutor

-sip, y justamente hace poco Allen me conto un secreto muy interesante – dijo el chico del parche deleitando con cada silaba que salía entre sus labios al ver como la peli verde se asemejaba cada vez más a un tomate

El bookman paso un brazo por el hombre de su amiga aparentemente petrificada y acerco sus labios a su oído – no sabía que tenias _esa _clase de deseos ocultos – susurro contra su oído para vergüenza de la china quien se vio completamente avergonzada al ser descubierta, solo le quedaba una cosa que rogar, Allen no podía enterarse, si eso ocurría ya podía ir haciendo las maletas para una misión de duración indefinida en la Antártida, por esto mismo la siguiente frase del pelirrojo fue un respiro para su espíritu

- ¿que crees que diría Allen si se enterara de quien era su sueño? – volvió a murmurar en el oído del a china quien exhalo el aire que sin saber estaba conteniendo, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo seguir con la conversación ya que algo jalo al pelirrojo hacia atrás separándolo de la chica quien observo pacíficamente como su hermano que segundos atrás se encontraba leyendo un informe, sacudía hacia todos lados a un mareado Lavi gritando cosas sin sentido sobre su atrevimiento, la china luego de recuperar su color natural camino con ritmo hacia los dos para explicar el malentendido

Ahh otro capítulo que tengo que dividir porque es excesivamente largo, me estoy dando cuenta de que cada vez se me hacen más largos los capítulos, voy a tener que terminar rápido la novela o terminare escribiendo capítulos de 50 páginas xD, bueno lamento la tardanza (como siempre) pero le estoy dando nuevamente la bienvenida a los exámenes y no puedo dedicarle demasiado tiempo a esto de escribir, además tengo que estudiar si quiero ir a la universidad porque aquí entre nosotros los fanfic no son muy lucrativos Xd

Gracia a los que siempre comentan como me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir

**Kurogane-taichou**: creo que gracias a ti pude definir el contenido del sueño así que muchas gracias

**KuuroooUUsaagii**: tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír ^^, con respecto a tu petición se realizara pronto

**kaoryciel94**: gracias por tus comentarios, no pude respóndete en el capitulo anterior, no te preocupes no dejare el fic iré publicando lento pero publicare =)

**CeCi Sakura Walker****: **a mí me gustan tus comentarios y a ti te gustan mis capítulos estamos a mano mientras sigas comentando y yo siga escribiendo

**EfectoEspejo****: **hola! Qué bueno q te gusto el capitulo, me gustaría saber de qué parte de chile eres aunque no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres pero es entretenido saber q tengo un colega que vive en mi mismo país

**feratomico****: **jaja bueno supongo que preferirías que no cortara el capitulo pero me parece más interesante cortarlo gracias por comentar

Bueno nos estaremos leyendo _bye bye~_


	9. 8 Agitacion

**Hola! Me recuerdan? No los culpo si no, ya no recuerdo hace cuanto tiempo no actualizo y eso significa que fue hace muuucho tiempo, lo siento por ello y realmente no hay justificación para todo lo que me tarde, pero que les puedo decir, tengo mucho que hacer y la inspiración se va, intentare que esto no se repita (lo que no significa que actualizare una vez por semana porque eso sería imposible, pero si al menos una vez al mis mínimo) y espero sus quejas, criticas e incluso amenazas porque francamente sé que me las merezco, además si no comentan creo que abandonare el fanfic porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para dedicarme a escribir algo que nadie quiere leer, así que espero que les guste el capitulo, corto pero casi vomito por escribirlo xD y recuerden comenten aunque sea para hacerme saber que leyeron, de antemano gracias.**

**D-gray man no me pertenece es propiedad de katsura hoshino quien seria mi mas grande heroina si publicara con mas frecuencia -.-**

Capítulo VII. Agitación

"_mmmm ¿Cuál era el apellido de Johnny?" _se pregunto contrariado el chico mientras pasaba la mano indeciso sobre dos tazas. Habían pasado solo una semana desde que el alvino se ofreció amablemente ayuda a Lenalee en su tarea diaria de llevar el café al siempre cansado equipo científico, y aunque solo ayudaba a llevar las bandejas con los humantes recipientes el trabajo le era ridículamente complejo. "_no quiero ni imaginar el trabajo que debe ser preparar todo ese café… ¡¿Cómo es que Lenalee puede hacer todo esto con una sonrisa en la cara?" _pensó horrorizado el alvino soltando un suspiro cansado, era mejor dejar de freírse las neuronas y preguntarle a la china , después de todo ya tenía suficiente con que Lavi le haya hecho contarle su vergonzoso sueño como para seguir complicándose por banalidades, además había notado como la exorcista parecía cansada y, aunque había intentado preguntarle parecía incomoda hacia él.

- ¡Lena…! - llamo a medias el exorcista pero perdiendo la voz con brusquedad al encontrar a la chica, estaba a solo unos metros de él medio oculta por una imponente torre de gruesos libros, tenía la cabeza agacha y le impedía al peliblanco ver sus ojos pero podía ver claramente el notorio sonrojo en su cara mientras Lavi rodeaba su hombre felizmente.

El primer pensamiento del peliblanco fue si había comido algo en mal estado, sentía como su estomago dio un abrupto vuelco para luego contraerse dolorosamente haciendo que el chico se inclinara hacia delante por la sensación e instintivamente se llevo la mano hacia el estomago, aunque el pensamiento le pareció estúpido ya que no había comido nada como gentilmente le recordado su estomago hace pocas horas.

Allen de repente se sintió terriblemente tentado de lanzarle una taza al chico de parche incluido el café hirviendo cuando este, tan sonriente como siempre acercaba sus lascivos labios al oído de la peli verde haciendo que esta temblara visiblemente con cada palabra "_¡donde demonios estaba komui cuando se necesita! ¿No se supone que él hacia todo los esfuerzos para que este tipo de situaciones no sucedieran? ¡Me debe haber tumbado una docena de veces esta semana por estar la mitad de cerca de lo que está el!" _pensó el alvino comenzando a simpatizar con el razonamiento del extraño supervisor mientras buscaba casi desenfrenado al mayor de los lee con la mirada. El susodicho dormía plácidamente sobre el escritorio ajeno por completo al peligro que corría su hermana.

El alvino dudo, tenía que hacer algo por el bien de Lenalee, aun así el intervenir el mismo parecía poco conveniente, aun cuando moría de ganas de tirar la larga bufanda del bookman y colgarlo de esta en la torre más alta de la orden, debía hacer algo rápido así que elaboro un plan improvisado que puso en acción sobre la marcha

Sabiendo que el supervisor no despertaría tomo su escritorio por el borde y lo arrastro pesadamente para posicionarlo de frente a la pareja, el sonido rasposo que produjo el escritorio al ser arrastrado llamo la atención de varios, aun así nadie comento nada y el alvino no dio señales de haberse percatado de los espectadores, con la misma expresión neutra tomo una taza rebosante de liquido y sin ninguna consideración derramo el liquido sobre el hombre dormido que se levanto en el acto.

- ahh, lo siento komui-san, ¿estas bien? – pregunto con una falsa expresión de preocupación el alvino con cuidado de posicionarse a un lado del escritorio

- itaaai, no te preocupes Allen-kun, estoy bien no fue nada – dijo el chino con una sonrisa adolorida mientras se sujetaba con cuidado su mano que había recibido el mayor daño, la extremidad comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo brillante contrastando con la chaqueta blanca del supervisor

- supervisor – llego reticente Rever con un grueso informe en la mano, al avanzar hasta encontrarse junto al alvino le lanzo mirando confusa y fugaz al exorcista junto al supervisor obviamente sin entender el extraño actuar del adolecente – acaba de llegar este informe y es urgente que lo lea, tal parece que ha habido disturbios en Nápoles ya que el grupo de buscadores que enviamos a la ciudad a desaparecido y no podemos contactarnos – informo con un aire profesional el australiano tendiéndole al supervisor las hojas

-está bien Reever-san lo leerlo inmediatamente – informo con cansancio komui estirar el brazo para cogerlas, aunque cuando se suponía que debía tocas el papel este como por arte de magia desapareció para reaparecer en las manos del joven exorcista, quien lo posiciono frente al supervisor. Este al seguirlo con la mirada pudo ver la horrorosa escena que solo creía posible en sus mas aterradoras pesadillas.

Lenalee, SU Lenalee, rodeada por los asquerosos tentáculos de Lavi. Komui casi podía sentir su sangre hirviente correr por cada una de sus venas, de inmediato su mundo se redujo, Nápoles desapareció de su mapa mental ya que este se redujo dramáticamente ya que este solo se redujo a la horrorosa escena que se desarrollaba prácticamente en sus narices y en cómo debía destruirla. Así sin pensar, sin meditar, se abalanzo cual fiera sobre aquel que se atrevió robar un trozo de la pureza de su hermana, aquel pútrido ser que a su criterio en ese instante tenía una valoración inferior a la del mismísimo conde.

La sonrisa en el rosto del peliblanco se amplió cuando noto la oscura aura que comenzaba a emanar del chino la cual crecía cada vez más, el jefe de sección podría jurar que el aire se volvía frio y el oxigeno comenzaba escasear, una gota de sudor recorrió al australiano aun sin saber el porqué del extraño actuar del joven exorcista y mucho menos del repentino cambio de humor que sufría el supervisor, aunque la ultima incógnita fue resuelta inmediatamente al presenciar el ágil acto del supervisor quien salto su escritorio como si se tratase de una insignificante piedra en su camino, este corrió con una velocidad merecedora de alguna medalla olímpica para coger con fuerza la bufanda de, hasta hace un momento, inadvertido Lavi que se encontraba junto a Lenalee.

El rubio sonrió con indulgencia, solo era otro de los ataques de hermano sobreprotector que por lo demás eran pan de cada día en la orden, sentía algo de lastima por Lenalee, la pobre chica ya no podía acercarse a ningún hombre a más de un metro de distancia sin que su hermano saltara sobre él, y lamentablemente el noventa por ciento de los miembros en la orden eran hombre así que no se extrañaría que la hermana pequeña del supervisor se sintiera algo sola, aunque el australiano estaba seguro de que la actitud del loco científico no del todo paranoica, por el mismo hecho de la escases de mujeres en la orden era inevitable que Lenalee fuera víctima de miradas poco discretas.

-Haaaaa – suspiro con satisfacción el portador del crown clown al contemplar con un placer sádico el sufrimiento del pelirrojo, que a vista de la situación se encontraba intentando explicar inútilmente la situación a un enfurecido komui quien no parecía resignarse a la idea de que su pequeña e inocente Lenalee tuviera compañía masculina

En tanto Lavi enfrentaba una serie de golpes por parte del demonio blanco en que se había convertido el supervisor intentando a toda costa recibir el menor daño posible, y en esa desesperación, cogió el brazo del hombre en un ágil movimiento para proceder a realizar una llave de inmovilización, sus sentidos bookman inigualables con los de una persona normal, notaron rápidamente como una de las manos del chino se encontraban enrojecidas por una reciente quemadura. Casi por inercia el verde ojo del chico recorrió con rapidez la gran estancia buscando una posible causa al daño, la respuesta fue bastante obvia en cuanto diviso con facilidad a un chico de ojos grises que rebosaban de diabólica felicidad con una taza parcialmente vacía de café aun humeante, el pelirrojo estrecho la mirada peligrosamente al comprender el verdadero motivo de su situación.

El áspero suelo de sala de entrenamiento era manchado por las motas de polvo que se elevaban continuamente en el centro de la habitación en donde el terreno se encontraba desprovisto de cualquier recubrimiento además de la capa de tierra que era agitada, se podía escuchar el cadente sonido de una batalla, la respiración agitada de los combatientes se mezclaba con el sonido de las armas chocar mezclándose entre sí para dar a luz la singular sinfonía de la batalla, y ahí los intérpretes llegaban al inevitable clímax en donde una de las partes se ve superada por el cansancio y por sobre todo por el formidable adversario que se encuentra frente a ellos, y en este caso los desafortunados son doblegados casi con delicadeza por sus adversarios quienes se muestran recientes a terminar el combate al prever el inminente resultado. Tras un último salto uno de de ellos parece por fin acabado lanzando un lastimoso suspiro para luego sucumbir bajo su propio peso completamente derrotado, al ver esto ambos atacantes se detienen a la par para así auxiliar al chico caído, su pelirrojo cabello se ve revuelto por el movimiento, su pecho subía y bajaba exhausto por el esfuerzo mientras su ropa se ve en un estado deplorable por el contrario de la pareja que rápidamente lo ayudan a tenderse, ambos se encuentran apenas cansados y su ropa inmaculada es testigo de su evidente superioridad, al poco tiempo un cuarto combatiente se reúne con el resto, su apariencia es similar a la del chico pero este se mantiene de pie por el solo hecho de conservar su orgullo como bookman.

- no podemos continuar – zanjo con lo obvio la única chica del grupo mientras sostenía con gesto maternal los hombros del compañero caído

- no hay... otra forma – soltó entre jadeos el chico del parche mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado sobre el frio suelo

- tiene que haberla, si seguimos así no lograremos nada, solo que ustedes se cansen – dijo con aprensión el más joven mientras se sentaba junto a sus compañeros - ¿Qué tal si aumentamos el numero de adversarios?- pregunto el alvino

- imposible, no se pueden destinar más exorcistas en esta tarea sin levantar las sospechas de los altos mandos, además las misiones deben completarse y con el número actual de exorcistas eso es casi imposible como para que la orden oscura se pueda permitir un número menor de funcionarios – descarto al instante el hombre sin nombre

- je pero así como vamos viejo, quedaran dos funcionarios menos y se extinguirá el clan bookman por más delicada que sea Lenalee cuando se trata de golpearnos – se burlo con sorna el heredero de bookman. El hombre contuvo el golpe que acostumbraba darle a su aprendiz cuando soltaba comentarios como ese, solo empeoraría su condición.

- tal vez mi hermano pueda pensar en algo, deberíamos preguntarle – sugirió conciliadora Lenalee mientras observaba las formas que tomaba los últimos resquicios de polvo por la batalla intentado pensar en una solución.

El primero en reaccionar fue Lavi que estallo en carcajadas a pesar de estar exhausto mientras Allen miraba a la china con incredulidad son una sonrisa temblorosa, solo el anciano permaneció impasible por la sugerencia. La peli verde miro ofendida como bookman Jr. hacia esfuerzos por retener las carcajadas dando a entender a los presentes que no estaba bromeando.

- ¿estás segura de lo que dices Lenalee? – pregunto el ingles con su habitual tono educado

- Allen tiene razón Lenalee, komui probablemente podría matarnos a todos con algún invento loco – apoyo el bookman más joven

- no sean tontos mi hermano no sería capaz de…. – murmuro poco convencida la aludida bajando la vista para luego quedar en completo silencio

- la idea no es descabellada del todo, podemos pedir la ayuda de komurin, con unos ajustes en su programación será útil – intervino el anciano panda en defensa de la chica quien respondió con una sonrisa.

- bueno entonces está decidido, Lavi y bookman deben ir a descansar, mientras Allen-kun y yo vamos a hablar con nii-san, estoy segura de que se pondrá muy feliz – dijo Lenalee feliz por el vuelco de la situación incorporándose en el acto para hacer además de irse

**Gracias por leer y recuerden comentar que ayuda mucho y no toma nada de tiempo =D**


	10. 9 En el lugar equivocado

**Konichiwa! Bueno aquí les dejor el noveno capitulo, primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi pequeño fanfic, e inmensamente mas gracias a todos aquellos que comentan, ya que al comentar es cuando me motivan para escribir, por esto mismo me gustaría pedirles que comenten, porque es algo deprimente escribir una historia y que el contador de visitas suba pero aun asi nadie comente.**

**me demore en escribirlo es cierto pero al menos fue menos que la vez anterior, espero que eso no se repita aunque cada vez se me va a hacer mas difícil escribir ya que empieza mi cuenta regresiva para la prueba de selección universitaria, asi que no voy a tener un momento de paz hasta diciembre, y sin paz no hay inspiración, y sin inspiración no hay fanfic. Por esto mismo.**

Capitulo IX En el lugar equivocado

Allen caminaba dando largas zancadas tras una apresurada Lenalee a quien intentaba seguir el paso, la chica parecía tener prisa, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el peliblanco ya que le resultaba dificultoso seguirle el ritmo sin comenzar a trotar, quiso preguntar que le pasaba, pero no encontraba las palabras para romper el hielo que se había formado en cuanto se quedaron a solas, no era algo que debiera intimidarlo, se dijo a si mismo intentando infundirse ánimos, después de todo Lenalee y el era muy unidos, casi como hermanos, aunque el recuerdo de los múltiples ataques de complejo de hermana de komui lo disuadieron de la idea en cuanto la formulo, quizás hermanos no era el mejor titulo para su relación, aunque compañeros sonaba demasiado impersonal para todo lo que habían vivido juntos, sus cavilaciones no ayudaron a su propósito ya que solo lograba plantarse más incógnitas y agravar aún más el sentimiento de incomodidad mezclado con nerviosismo y culpa que había nacido en su pecho sin ningún motivo casi como si perteneciera a otra persona haciéndolo sentir ridículo.

Por su parte Lenalee avanzaba exenta de los pensamientos del chico alvino sumida en su caos interior intentando debatirse entre todas las recientes experiencia y lo que eso implicaba, se sentía culpable por confundir a Allen con sus sueños, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta por Lavi, y sucia porque su inconsciente utiliza a su amigo de esa manera, sorprendida por poder de echo compartir sueños con Allen, todo esto la hacía sentir una inmensa incomodidad al estar junto al británico y un nerviosismo fatal cuando se encontraban a solas. para rematar su coctel de confusión tenia que recordar que era inmensamente estúpido preocuparse por nimiedades como esas cuando tenían por delante la tarea titánica de detener la desesperación en que estaba sumiendo el mundo el conde del milenio, si la vida era hermosa, pensó con sarcasmo la chica obligándose a fingir que recorría los ya familiares pasillos sin compañía, era mejor que sonrojarse como una idiota y tartamudear algo como estaba segura que haría si intentaba fingir que nada pasaba. La china solo podía esperar una cosa, si no encontraba una forma de controlar su subconsciente, Allen iba a descubrir de la peor manera posible su nueva conexión, y la peli verde imagino que ni el dios que tanto odia la salvaría de una situación tan vergonzosa.

Komui paseaba aburrido por las grandes instalaciones de la congregación mirando distraídamente los lúgubres pasillos intentando ocupar su tiempo en algo más que rellenar papeles como había sido durante varias horas, estaba seguro de que Reever lo encontraría de un momento a otro pero eso no impedía que su ánimo decayera, no mientras tuviera unos segundo mas en el día para pasea por su hogar, aunque tuviera que aguantar las quejas, bien merecidas por otra parte, de su mano derecha y posteriormente las de su hermana, si, pasear era mucho mejor que hacer ese maldito papeleo. Sonriendo con satisfacción komui continuo con su relajado paseo pensando en las musarañas.

Mientras el supervisor caminaba a paso de sonámbulo, a algunos metros por delante de este caminaba un individuo al mismo tiempo que cargando una pila de libro en precario equilibrio dando cada paso con torpeza al no poder ver al frente gracias al gran tamaño de su carga, aun así a pesar de que el supervisor no podía ver el rostro de la persona frente a él y viceversa pudo adivinar casi en seguida la identidad de este, se trataba de uno de los tantos científicos de la orden, pero aun era uno de los hombre que trabajaba codo a codo con el jefe de sección Reever, el supervisor podría apostar la mitad de su colección de komurines que si ese hombre lo veía le informaría de inmediato al rubio australiano, y eso significaba la despedida del relajante paseo para el hombre con gafas, así que sin más hizo lo único que lo salvaría de ser visto por el científico que se dirigía sin saberlo directo hacia él, miro a su izquierda en donde encontró una puerta igual de genérico como cualquiera en ese lugar- detalle encantador por parte de central por lo demás- así que sin pensar mucho tomo la perilla de la puerta rogando por qué no estuviera cerrada, ya que de estarlo debería atravesar el ancho pasillo-arriesgándose a ser visto- para poder intentar abrir la puerta de la derecha, así que cuando la perrilla giro con facilidad una deslumbrante sonrisa de victoria asomo por su rostro al verse tan afortunado.

Con sumo cuidado de no emitir ningún sonido que le delatara el chino supervisor cerró la puerta frete a él, correspondiente a la habitación en la que acababa de entrar, soltando un suspiro de alivio komui se volteo para ver el contenido de la habitación en la que se encontraba, aun así el resultado no era ni de lejos lo esperado, ahí, justo frente a sus ojos y en completo desconocimiento de su nuevo acompañante se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la exorcista de tiempo, Miranda Lotto, quien dormía perfectamente en calma ajena a la condición de escondite que había adquirido su habitación por azares del destino.

El supervisor se pregunto escandalizado como podría haber entrado en su habitación en particular cuando el edificio tenía cientos de cuartos esparcidos por todo el edificio, aunque la obvia respuesta le llego incluso antes de que siquiera formulara su queja interna. Se encontraba en el sector destinado a las habitaciones de los exorcistas, es mas había decido pasear por ahí intencionalmente debido a que en ese lugar siempre había un menor flujo de personas ya que los exorcistas se encontraba en constante movimiento alrededor del globo realizando misiones que el mismo les asignaba, pero aun así se sorprendió de su suerte, actualmente el numero de exorcistas que se encontraban en la orden era mínimo, y que por azar haya entrado en la única habitación en donde su habitante dormía con la puerta abierta era realmente una inmensa casualidad, además de que eran las 2 de la tarde y pocas personas se encontraban en sus habitación a esa hora y más aun nadie se encontraba dormido a esas alturas, a no ser que se fuera Miranda Lotto después de llegar a las cuatro de la madrugada luego de una misión con cuatro días de duración, lo sabía perfectamente, después de todo el mismo había recibido el informe correspondiente y le había sugerido amablemente que fuera a descansar.

Sintió su garganta rasposa cuando intento tragar aun con la vista prendada en la mujer frente a él, dormía boca abajo respirando lenta pero rítmicamente, se había quitado su uniforme de exorcista – precariamente acomodado sobre la silla frente al escritorio – para ponerse una especie de pijama improvisado que consistía en unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta de mangas largas que se empecinaba en mantener al descubierto parte del torso de su portadora, todo esto era visible para el congelado supervisor ya que las mantas que debían cubrir su cuerpo se encontraban junto al lecho probablemente su inquieta dueña que se aferraba laxamente a su almohada en donde se esparcía su castaño cabello. El supervisor intento moverse a pesar de no saber exactamente qué hacer, obviamente no era correcto estar dentro de la habitación de una señorita, menos aun cuando esta no lo había autorizado y aun menos cuando esta se encontraba dormida en ella, pero no podía abandonar el lugar hasta que tuviera la certeza que el pasillo se encontraba desprovisto de ser viviente alguno nuevamente, por lo que intento no seguir mirando cual sucio acosador a indefensa castaña dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación. No recordaba haber entrado jamás a la habitación de alguien más, con la excepción de las pocas veces que había entrado en el cuarto de su hermana menor, e incluso aun ahí no había podido observar con detenimiento ya que su hermana se mostraba reticente a dejarlo entrar a no ser estrictamente necesario, por lo que se sorprendió el ver que a pesar de ser tan sencillo como su propia habitación, parecía tener un aire diferente, completamente diferente, su propio dormitorio era un caos solo comparable a su escritorio a diferencia de la habitación de Miranda que mantenía un orden relativo, pero por sobretodo el dormitorio de la castaña parecía desprender un ambiente hogareño y cálido, como si ese cuarto fuera un mundo ajeno al exterior en donde la impersonalidad manchaba todo con contadas excepciones como el comedor.

El sonido de la alemana removiéndose en su cama lo saco de toda ensoñación posible para ser sustituida por un desagradable sudor frio al imaginarse descubierto en su "allanamiento de morada", pero para su alivio Miranda se encontraba profundamente dormida, eso sí con una expresión tensa en su rostro, parecía que algo le incomodaba y el mayor de los lee comprendió de inmediato, si bien la temperatura no era excesivamente baja el dormir sin nada cubriéndola definitivamente perturbaría su sueño y a la larga inclusive podría dañar su salud. Aun así a pesar de que sintió el impulso de arroparla no decidió a moverse, no parecía sano el acercarse aun mas a ella, pero por otro lado no podía dejarla ahí a merced del frio, pero en caso de arroparla corría el riesgo de despertarla. La contrariedad parecía haber poseído su cara mientras olvidaba por completo la posibilidad de poder marcharse, tenía que hacer algo, así que con un nudo en la garganta dio dos pasos hacia la cama y extendió la mano a pesar de que el cobertor se encontraba aun fuera de su alcance.

- ¿no está? – pregunto algo indignada Lenalee frente a un ocupado Johnny que parecía escribir como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- sí, desapareció hace media hora, probablemente a holgazanear por ahí, es por eso que todos tenemos tantos problemas ya que tenemos que hacer su papeleo o en central nos regañaran – aclaro el chico con audífonos desviando la mirada de su papeleo para mirar de manera fugaz a un silencioso Allen que se encontraba a unos pasos por detrás de Lenalee escuchando la conversación como espectador pasivo.

- lo siento Johnny iremos a buscarlo y lo traeremos de vuelta –dijo algo apenada la peli verde mientras hacía además de retirarse con un Allen como su sombra.

- no te preocupes no es tu culpa, después de todo el supervisor siempre ha sido así – declaro el chico a modo de mientras volvía su mirada a los documentos frente a él para volver a escribir nuevamente a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar – hablo por primera vez el alvino mirando a la chica de forma preventiva como si estuviera tanteando el terreno.

- más o menos, nii-san suele escapar de vez en cuando – respondió la chica evitando por todos los medios mirar a su acompañante e intentando ocultar el sonrojo se sentía aflorar en su rostro, aun así fallo terminantemente en lo ultimo ya que Allen vio con toda claridad el cambio en sus mejillas sintiendo que surgía algo parecido en el suyo propio. Contrariado este aparto el rostro quedando ambos azorados mirando en dirección contraria y con una sensación extraña en el estomago.

Manteniendo la vista en el piso Allen siguió avanzando fingiendo que nada pasaba mientras intentaba redistribuir la sangre que tenia acumulaba en su rostro, aunque no había pasado más de dos minutos cuando de improviso sintió el brazo de Lenalee por delante de su pecho restringiendo su avance y tomando rápidamente por la chaqueta lo arrastro velozmente hacia una esquina cercana para asomar la cabeza con discreción, confundido por la acción llevo la vista hacia la chica quien no se molesto en devolverle la mirada ya que miraba al frente con una media sonrisa pareciendo ligeramente sorprendida a juicio de Allen quien aun sin entender la situación miro el objeto de atención de la china para encontrarse con el objetivo de su búsqueda salir con cautela de una puerta en el pasillo, la chica amplio su mirada mientras aun sin mirar al alvino lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el chino.

- nii-san – lo llamo fuerte y claro el apóstol de dios

- ¡ehh! LENALEE-CHAN, ALLEN-KUN AJAJAJA CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS JAJAJA – se sobresalto estrepitosamente el supervisor para intentar fingir – fallando estrepitosamente – normalidad.

- con que aquí estabas, el equipo científico te estaba buscando – le comento ampliando la sonrisa que ya tenía tirando el brazo de Allen para que le siguiera el juego mientras entrelazaba sus dedos unidos y moviéndose imperceptiblemente para que sus manos fueran completamente visibles para el hombre, que aun así parecía no ver nada realmente mientras sudaba frio con un tic en su ceja.

- OHH! YA VEO ESTOY SEGURO QUE REEVER-KUN DEBE ESTAR BUSCÁNDOME, JEJEJ BUENO ENTONCES ME VOY~ - respondió agitando su mano mecánicamente mientras caminaba hacia atrás

- ¡espera!, necesitamos que nos prestes a tus komurines para el entrenamiento – le detuvo su hermana menor mientras daba un paso en su dirección

- AHHH, YA VEO, AQUÍ TIENES, JOJOJOJO – extendió la mano tembloroso con una llave en ella que Allen rápidamente se adelanto a coge arrastrando a Lenalee en el proceso.

- estás seguro komui-san, después de todo probablemente destruyamos la mayoría de los robots – pregunto Allen para aseverarse pero el hombre tenía una expresión de quien aceptaría cualquier cosa, aun mas Allen tenía la impresión de que podría decirle que Lenalee estaba embarazada y este solo respondería con una sonrisa tensa.

Al parecer Lenalee – quien inexplicablemente parecía disfrutar inmensamente la situación – tenia la misma idea que Allen y si era posible amplio mas su sonrisa e hizo además de agregar algo pero el alvino decidió que era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

- bueno komui-san, gracias por todo, nos vemos – se despidió apresurado mientras arrastraba a Lenalee consigo para desaparecer lo antes posible tras el pasillo

**por favor dejen sus comentarios por cortos que sean, gracias por leer y especialmente a kurousagi y lonely Athena que siempre estan comentando, ****AkiranoSabaku**** y tatiuchiha ya que sus comentarios me animaron a seguir.**


	11. 10 Buscando en la oscuridad

Hola! ¿Me recuerdan?... bueno probablemente no xD. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que colgué un capitulo y francamente me da algo de vergüenza colgar una después de tanto tiempo pero hice una promesa, les dije que terminaría la historia. Bueno mi excusa (xq no hay nada que valga para explicar tanto dispersión entre los tiempos de cada actualización) es que tuve un año difícil y precisamente ayer pude terminar mi último "deber del año" por así decirlo. Así que espero poder terminar definitivamente esta historia como máximo en dos meses más. Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el ultra retrasado capitulo 10.

D gray man no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Capitulo X

Allen Walker trotaba por el corredor guiando a Lenalee, mantenía una expresión tensa mientras surcaba los laberintos de la congregación, avanzaba con rapidez sin llegar a correr como si huyera de algo aunque intentado conservar la calma, no parecía saber a dónde se dirigía, pero claramente sabia de que huía, los genéricos pasillos se mostraban monótonos al recorrerlos, o al menos hasta que una mancha de color le indico al alvino claramente donde estaban y a donde se dirigía. No fue necesario el preguntar a donde se dirigían puesto que los dos lo sabían de antemano en cuanto vieron el sombrero puesto sobre el pomo de una puerta. Corrigiendo su rumbo ambos chicos, guiados por el británico atravesaron con fluidez el portal para ingresar a la pequeña estancia, una vez dentro se detuvieron, o al menos ella lo hizo, pues en cuanto ingresaron el chico des entrelazo sus manos para cerrada la puerta rápidamente antes de que sus paranoias se volvieran realidad.

- eso estuvo cerca, por un momento creí que me mataría – dijo el chico mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro soltando el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo, parecía perder las fuerzas cuando se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama cercana para quedar sentado en el borde de esta- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, aunque komui pareciera tan nervioso no era para que jugaras así – intento reprochar el chico maldito, aunque solo logrando un tono estrangulado que parecía más bien una súplica.

- solo era una prueba para ver que tan culpable era, además fue una pequeña venganza por todas las situaciones vergonzosas que me hizo pasar, perdón si te asuste Allen-kun – dijo con una naturalidad impresionante la chica mostrando su habitual sonrisa. El chico ladeo el cabeza mitad confundido mitad enternecido por la faceta traviesa que estaba descubriendo en la portadora de las darks boots.

– ¿culpable? – pregunto el aprendiz del general Cross

- mooo~ Allen-kun ¿no sabes de quien es la habitación en la que estaba komui-nii-san? – regaño la peli verde algo decepcionada por la falta de perspicacia del alvino sentándose junto a este.

El chico se llevo la mano a la barbilla para intentar hacer memoria pero Allen supo desde el primer segundo que era una causa perdida considerando que siquiera podía reconocer su propia habitación. Tenía que admitir que su orientación espacia era casi nula, mas aun considerando lo poco distintivo de cada metro cuadrado del edificio. Aun así y solo para dar la impresión de que lo pensaba observo los patrones que formaba las gotas de agua contra el cristal antes de contestar.

- lo siento, lo más que puedo saber es que no era el comedor – contesto algo apenado rascándose la nuca con su mano roja. Un acto inocente que no hizo más que recordarle a la chica su incomodidad olvidada por el reciente incidente. Aparto la mirada de inmediato concentrándose en cualquier punto fijo que no tuviera que ver con el destructor del tiempo. Se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

-bu-bueno de todas formas esa era la habitación de Miranda – le informo la chica en tono serio.

- ¿De Miranda?, ¿no estarás pensando…? – Allen amplio sus ojos.

- ¿Qué mas podría ser? – interrogo la chica adelantándose a las palabras del alvino.

- no lo sé, quizá komui-san estaba pidiéndole algún reporte a Miranda-san – propuso el alvino intentando buscar una salida alternativa.

- imposible, ¿si fue algo como eso porqué estaba tan nervioso? – contraargumento rauda la muchacha. Se cruzo de brazos en actitud terca.

- supongo que tienes razón, si komui-san estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para ignorar que su hermana estaba tomada de la mano con alguien que sea él debe haber sido eso – se rindió el alvino mas por la actitud terca que tomo la exorcista más que por las pruebas, aun conservaba ciertas dudas. - aun así ¿no sería mejor para todos nosotros que ellos no tuvieran una relación? - pensó en voz alta el portador del crown clown.

- eh ¿Por qué lo dices? – curioseo Lenalee

- bueno porque imagina como seria si tuvieran un hijo – dijo Allen como si fuera algo obvio. Ambos empalidecieron en cuanto hicieron la imagen mental, la mezcla de personalidades de ambos era francamente terrorífica. – jeje pero olvídalo, aun no es seguro – corrigió el chico al ver la expresión de Lenalee cambiar a una de nostalgia.

- de todas formas, me gustaría que nii-san pudiera tener una familia como la que teníamos antes de perder a nuestros padres – dijo la chica casi en un susurro apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas.

- ¿tú no quieres tener una familia feliz? – interrogo el alvino sintiendo la preocupación aflorar la preocupación por la chica que se mostraba frágil ante sus ojos

- no es posible ya, soy una exorcista, no podemos comprometernos con nadie sabiendo que podemos morir en cualquier momento, ¿cómo le explicarías a un niño pequeño que su madre no volverá porque su trabajo era combatir a los akumas?, no desde el momento en que la inocencia es compatible la posibilidad de una familia se desmorona –contesto apenas audible la chica sumida en sus propias palabras.

- nosotros somos tu familia – fue lo único que pudo decir el alvino, y al parecer fueron las palabras indicadas ya que la chica pareció reconfortarse con sus palabras ya que esbozo una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡tienes razón!, cada persona en la orden es mi familia, una parte de mi mundo. Bien vamos Allen-kun, tenemos que probar la sincronización de combate ahora que tenemos a komurin – dijo la china tomado de la muñeca al chico para jalarlo hacia la puerta. Aunque apenas habían cruzado el pórtico cuando el estomago de ambos emitió un sonoro gruñido que los detuvo de inmediato.

- jeje tal vez debamos pasar por el comedor antes – propuso Allen mientras comenzaba a idear la lista de comidas que pediría para ese día.

- ¡Jerry-san! Buenos días – saludo alegre el peliblanco frente al mostrador

- oh, buenos días Allen-kun – contesto el peculiar chef – eh... ¿Dónde está Lenalee-chan? , es inusual no verlos juntos – pregunto el hombre mirando alrededor esperando ver a la china exorcista.

-jeje Lenalee esta charlando con Toma en la puerta ya que venía herido de su misión, yo me adelante para pedir la comida – se explico el alvino para luego proceder a ordenar lo que podría considerarse como una comida para una familia completa. Minutos más tarde y tras recibir todo lo pedido Allen se acomodo en la mesa en la que solía comer casi a diario, aunque no terminaba de acomodar adecuadamente los platos cuando la china ya se encontraba frente a él con su cálida sonrisa habitual.

- pedí tu comida, espero que no te moleste – dijo algo apenado el ingles señalando la comida concienzudamente acomodada frente a el que consistía en un plato de lasaña junto con un trozo de pastel de chocolate y junto a este una taza de té frio. –no, muchas gracias Allen-kun, de echo has elegido todo lo que me gusta – contesto rápidamente la exorcista ligeramente sorprendida de que el alvino estuviera familiarizado con sus gustos ya que siempre creyó que no prestaba atención a esos detalles, aunque claro si se como cada día frente a la misma persona durante tanto tiempo es inevitable que ese tipo de cosas sean evidentes, aun así la chica no pudo evitar sentirse algo enternecida por el gesto.

- ¡hey, por aquí! – llamo el portador del crown clown a alguien que se encontraba detrás de Lenalee por lo que esta no pudo verlo. –Walker-san, Lenalee-san, buenos días – saludo la aprendiza con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro que acompañaba su sonrisa cortes, aun así, tuvo precaución de pasar algo alejada de Lenalee, a quien aun guardaba cierto recelo desde su ultimo intercambio de palabras, para sentarse junto al alvino.

- hace tiempo que no te veíamos, Lou Fa-san, ¿has estado ocupada? – pregunto la peli verde amablemente sin un rastro de la hostilidad anterior.

- H-he, sí, he estado aprendiendo mucho con el equipo científico así que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero gracias a eso podre volver a la rama asiática en dos días más – les informo la chica - ¡ah, es cierto!, ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento secreto? – pregunto con genuina curiosidad la menor quien tenía leves nociones de lo que se traían entre mano los exorcistas junto con el supervisor gracias al incidente que ocurrió hace unos días atrás.

-¿eh, eso? Estamos progresando, aunque ya no es tan secreto ahora que lo sabes – respondió el alvino intentado no revelar más información de la que debía - Lou Fa-san volverás a la rama asiática por el arca ¿cierto?

- Hejem, Allen-kun me adelantare, asegúrate de no comer demasiado – dijo Lenalee poniéndose de pie mientras retiraba su bandeja

- lo intentare, ah pero pensé que iríamos a mi habitación y deje la puerta cerrada con llave esta mañana – recordó el alvino llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla.

- no hay problema – contesto simplemente la chica mientras llevaba su mano hacia el bolsillo de su falda de donde extrajo una pequeña llave que balanceo frente al chico sin voltearse. Ninguno pudo ver la expresión triunfante en su rostro al abandonar con paso calmado el inmenso comedor.

Y bien ¿que les pareció? Tenía pensado hacerlo más extenso pero francamente me quede en blanco en el final y si me ponía a cranear como enlazar mis ideas probablemente terminaría por no publicar (otra vez xD). Bueno me encantaría que dejaran sus sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, criticas, saludos, quejas, amenazas y todo lo que quieran decir en un comentario, porque de verdad quiero saber si alguien esta interesado en leer la continuación o de lo contrario tampoco quiero hacer un esfuerzo en vano siendo que puedo hacer otras cosas con mi tiempo libre.

Bueno con mis mas sinseras disculpas por el retraso nos estamos leyendo bye bye~


End file.
